Mistakes
by ThatFangirlKate
Summary: We've seen Hayley tossed around yet survive and we've seen Klaus pretend not to care. But when something bad does happen, will Klaus finally show he's ready to be a father and more importantly, show his human side? Originally one shot, but carried on because I'm a nice British person! ;) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that Hayley keeps magically coming out of terrible situations unhurt. But what if, something so simple as falling down the stairs has almost disastrous consequences? **

She woke up after a few hours of restless sleep. Klaus had been in a foul mood, no doubt leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. From his loud argument with Rebekah, Hayley determined that something had got in the way of his grand scheme to become king. She had been ordered to bed a few hours earlier and usually, she would not have complied to Klaus' petty demand, but, she really was feeling awful. The raised voices of the blondest original and her 'baby daddy', along with the sound of vases smashing, indicated that Elijah was not around, he would never have allowed his younger siblings to behave in such manner.

Of course, that was a few hours ago. Since then, Rebekah had stormed out of the house, her final comment being a polite, 'you are the biggest Wanker ever, Nik!', followed by the sound of a door slamming, or being taken off its hinges. Silence had followed for a few more moments, until Hayley heard the sound of crystal being slammed down and alcohol being poured. The sound of pouring alcohol continued and it had almost soothed Hayley to sleep until a loud crash awoke her suddenly. A completely intoxicated Klaus had dropped a bottle of Scotch on his way to passing out in his bedroom. At least, Hayley assumed it was a bedroom, she had never been inside, for all she knew, it could have been a torture chamber.

That had been the first time she had woken, but certainly not the last. Nightmares of events from the last few weeks plagued Hayley's mind as she had drifted in and out of consciousness. Many faces appeared but that of Klaus, his hands gripped around her throat was the most prominent, and she sat up, gasping for breath. She needed water.

Listening for any signs of life in the house, Hayley pulled back the covers and slid out of her bed. She could hear the steady heartbeat of Klaus from down the hallway, a reassuring sign that nothing sinister (except for an all powerful original hybrid) lurked in the house. She opened her door and saw darkness. Her werewolf abilities, such as night vision, had seriously been compromised since she became pregnant, but she could see just enough to locate the staircase.

She took her first step onto the staircase and slowly began to walk down. That was until she was about half the way down. Klaus had clearly forgotten to clean up his mess from earlier. Usually, her werewolf senses would have saved her, but they were dulled by the magical bun she carried, along with the lack of sleep. Hayley felt herself slip, and a gasp escaped her lips. Then she was falling, smacking on every step, hitting her skull hard against the floor when she eventually reached the ground for good measure. To make matters worse, the hallway area had been where Rebekah and Klaus had their heated argument earlier and Hayley almost screamed when a shard of glass cut into her side. Almost screamed, because her voice was trapped, paralysed by fear, fear for her baby. She wanted a glass of water, that's all. But now she lay at the bottom of the staircase, damning klaus and his alcohol to hell. That was until the black curtain of pain that had been swamping her since her head hit the ground closed her eyes and her mind.

Upstairs, Klaus awoke fitfully from his drunken slumber. Something wasn't right. He could usually settle himself back to almost sleep by listening to his child's and Hayley's heartbeat from the next room, but the heartbeats were not there. He listened closer and sighed with relief when the sound of his daughters steady heartbeat met his ears but the relief soon turned to slight panic when Hayley's heartbeat wasn't its usual quick pace. Something was wrong with her and even though he pretended not to care, he did. Speeding from his room and into the hallway to turn on the lights, Klaus began to smell blood. A scent which was usually so appealing to him suddenly made him feel sick to his stomach. Once the lights were on, he began to locate the source of the smell.

He stopped dead at the top of the staircase, looking down and finally seeing the sight that lay before him. Hayley was sprawled across the floor at the foot of the stairs. Klaus felt himself vampire speed down the stairs. He then placed his fingers on Hayley's neck, hoping to feel a strong pulse. Instead he was met by the slow, lingering pulse of the girl who carried his child. He felt her cheek and almost pulled back in shock as to how cold she was, a werewolf should never feel that cold, he thought.

"Hayley?", Klaus said, his voice shaking slightly, "Open your eyes."

When she didn't, he began to panic, something out of character for Klaus. He found himself doing something he never thought he would. Asking for help. With one hand placed on the bulge that was his child, he began the call his sister for help. After 10 rings, his stubborn, yet loyal sister picked up the phone.

_Nik, I see you've finally seen the error of your ways, but I do not accept your apology and now I would really like to get back to enjoying my drinks with Marcel-_

_"Rebekah! Don't put your bloody phone down.. I need...your help. It's Hayley, shes hurt and I don't know what to do. Please, just, help me!" _

_Niklaus, calm down. I'm coming, i promise. _

Then she put the phone down. Klaus resumed in his panic. He usually could just feed someone his blood and heal them but the unknown affect his blood could have on his child repressed his urge to bite open his wrist and give Hayley his blood. He tried to recall anything he had read in his 1000 years that would help. He swept Hayley up gently in his arms and in his next breath, he had laid her gently on his bed. At once, his white sheets began to tinge with the blood that was trickling from her side. He remembered that she was cold and grabbed blankets. He knelt beside the bed to locate the source of the bleeding. Pulling up Hayley's shirt, an action which once would have meant something so different, he saw the large shard of glass embedded in her side. His eyes pricked, remembering that he had thrown the vase at the stairs earlier, in his fit of rage. Holding his breath, he pulled gently at the glass, and Hayley cried unconsciously from the pain. He pulled it all the way out, then pushed a blanket to the wound, hoping as she was a wolf, it would heal quickly. He covered the wolf in another blanket to keep her warm, all the time, touching her stomach, soothing his yet to be born daughter.

Klaus had just stood up next to the bed and was feeling Hayley's neck for a pulse, when he felt a cool breeze of air appear beside him. Rebekah had arrived.

She took in the sight of Hayley lying on klaus' bed and the blood that covered her brothers hands and felt a sense of dread.

"Oh my god Nik, what the hell happened? I saw smashed glass and blood on the stairs. Why is there so much blood?"

Klaus turned to look at his younger sister. " I awoke to find her at the bottom of the staircase, she was empaled on glass, but I fixed it, but Rebekah, she hasn't woken up, and shes so cold..." A single tear fell from his eyes.

Rebekah walked to Hayley and sat down on the bed next to her. She had never been a healer, but her mother had dabbled in it, and she knew the basics.

"Hand me your lamp Niklaus", she ordered, and surprisingly her usually disagreeable sibling obliged.

She shone the light into Hayley's eyes, finding that her pupils both reacted well. Rebekah sighed with relief and turned to face her sibling again.

"Her eyes are responding well to light, meaning that she has just knocked herself unconscious. She should wake up pretty soon. I'm guessing she has a concussion though, so she'll be a bit groggy and quite possibly confused, so if you could do your best to be kind and not klaus-like, that would be good", her expression changed as she went on, "I know you've tried to help her, and I'm proud Nik, you really are changing for the better."

Klaus smiled at Rebekah and then sat down next to Hayley. He stroked a piece of her dark hair from her face and took in her beauty for the first time. It was in that moment when he realised he had almost killed this girl, and his child, through his own childish behaviour.

Rebekah saw her brother looking at Hayley and then decided it was time to leave the room. At the door, she turned back to say. "I've called Elijah, he's coming back soon. I'll be downstairs if you need anything or require my excellent nursing skills again." Silence filled the room as Klas sat and watched Hayley sleeping. That was exactly what Hayley woke up to, Klaus, staring at her. She sat up and took in her surroundings, and raised an eyebrow.

"Whats on your mind love?", he asked, softly.

Hayley turned to him slowly and said, "well, apart from this splintering head ache and blurred vision, I was just admiring the normality of your bedroom, I thought it was going to be some freaking torture chamber or something."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sorry", he whispered, "it's my fault you fell and hurt yourself, I thought for a second..I had lost this baby...lost you.."

Hayley looked at him for a second and feels herself falling slightly in love, then stops herself. "Damnstraight it's your fault. I mean, you seriously need to compel a maid if you insist on leaving your shit everywhere, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and lie in my own bed." She moves painfully out of the bed and let's Klaus sweep her up and dump her own bed. For once, he's gentle and passes her some clean clothes. He even turns around while she changes and then covers her with a duvet when she's ready. As he turns to leave, she grabs his arm.

"hey, I was only joking before, thank you. I guess you're not completely evil. But you owe me a glass of water considering last time I tried to get one I almost died." He smiles and she smiles then Klaus leaves. Hayley feels her eyes getting heavy and then falls asleep for a while.

When she wakes up, a cool glass of water is on the bedside table and besides it a note reads 'sorry'. Hayley smiles, rubs her stomach and for the first time, feels confident that Klaus will not be such a terrible father after all.

-The End-


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was suppose to be a one shot kind of thing, but people seem to kind of like it so I think I might continue. It's going to be less morbid and serious than the first chapter and based around normality within the Mikaelson's household. **

**Set a few days after chapter 1. **

Klaus had been keeping a close eye on Hayley for the past few days, still feeling guilty about almost getting her killed. This task was something she was not making easy for him. The wolf was confined to bed, under the orders of Rebekah, and her nursing expertise she had suddenly acquired. Still, even then, she had pushed Klaus to his limits. He'd told her he would help her until she was feeling better, the particular phrase used was _with whatever you need._

He had instantly regretted the offer. Although Hayley had still been dizzy and wounded from her fall, she had smirked at his offer and taken it literally. He had just settled in his own room with a book and a glass of blood when he heard Hayley yell "Klaus!" Fearing for the safety of both the wolf and his unborn child he had sped from his room, in the process spilling blood over his shirt and ripping his first edition novel.

He knelt beside her bed and asked worriedly, "Hayley, what is it, is it the baby?" Hayley laughed for a few seconds then stopped when she saw Klaus' worry turn to anger.

"She's fine, but I on the other hand, am not."

Klaus felt her forehead and then turned her head to examine her eyes. Hayley gently removed his hand.

Then she continued, "It's just... I really want a glass of milk and as I was under strict instruction not to move from this bed, I figured you'd get it for me, seeing as you kindly offered your infinite services earlier." Hayley said, smiling sweetly at Klaus.

The original hybrid stood up and spoke. "I ruined a new shirt and a priceless first edition novel to be your 'skivy' and fetch you a glass of milk? I thought something was wrong, with you or the baby."

Hayley looked at him in a way that was not shocked by his comment then began to pull back the covers, wincing in pain.

Klaus immediately pushed her back into bed. "What are you doing?"

"Wall, seeing as _someone _has already forgotten their little promise from earlier, I was going to fetch my own milk."

Klaus rolled his eyes, exasperated by Hayley's reply, "I implied my agitation regarding your request, I did not however, say I wouldn't do it." he breezed out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a tall glass of milk, handing it to Hayley. He lingered awkwardly for a few seconds, then took a chance and sat down on the edge of her bed. The wolf looked at him and said quietly, "Thanks."

Whilst she sipped her milk slowly, Klaus closed his eyes, engrossed in a moment of calm and for the first time in weeks, felt he could fall asleep without the aid of copious amounts of alcohol. His moment of tranquility was interrupted when Hayley started to choke on the milk she had drunk way too fast. Klaus was at her side again, patting her back gingerly. Within a few seconds Hayley had stopped spluttering and put the glass down on the bedside table.

She turned to Klaus and said straight faced, "Who would have thought, death by fricking milk!" And for the first time since she had met him, Klaus began to chuckle, a genuine sound, free from all evil, something he hadn't done in at least 50 years. For the first time in a long while, the hybrids smile reached his eyes and for a few seconds, all the darkness surrounding his thoughts depleted into nothingness.

An awkward silence followed as Klaus relaxed himself against a pillow and Hayley stared down at her growing bump. She turned her eyes to Klaus, who had now closed his eyes, his hands joined across his stomach. Hayley gently reached for the closer of the two hands and placed it in the spot where she last felt her daughter kick. A few seconds past, then Klaus' eyes shot open, his face mystified by his daughters kicks. It was the first time he had felt her kicking and his proudness of being a father far outshone the fact he was an original hybrid. He spoke to Hayley, still not removing his hand.

"You know, little wolf, this has been the first time in weeks where I have felt sleepy and...safe. Being near my daughter, though I hate to admit it, is relaxing, and I really cannot wait until I can meet her and welcome the newest member of the Mikaelson family." He closed his eyes again and within a few minutes he was asleep, his slow breathing making him seem human, at least for that moment. Hayley smiled, proud that Klaus might just have a heart.

She rolled her head and it met with Klaus' chest, she closed her own eyes and began to drift to sleep, soothed by the steady heartbeat of the most feared creature on earth.

A few hours later, Hayley felt the solid weight from beneath her head move and heard the door downstairs slamming.

"Niklaus, I see no bodies, no blood and no bloody alcohol, where the hell are you, and what have you done to Hayley!" Rebekah yelled as she stomped up the staircase. Klaus whizzed around to the other side of the bed and sat on the chair positioned there. He smiled once more at Hayley, putting a finger to his lips and leaning closer to her.

"Not a word about our afternoon nap." he whispered, so low it was barely audio able. In the next second Rebekah walked in, took in Hayley's sleepy appearance and Klaus sat calmly on the chair and relaxed.

"The house was much to quiet and was missing a good few dead bodies Nik, I got worried, but now I see that's because my brother was having a little siesta!" She said, smirking.

"I was simply watching over the pregnant wolf that carries my heir dear sister, as instructed by both you and Elijah!" Klaus replied, innocently.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well Nik, I'm assuming since you obviously didn't fall asleep next to Hayley, that patch of saliva on your shirt is obviously your own. You can admit to doing normal things every once in a while you know, it doesn't make you less of an all powerful hybrid!" With that, the youngest originals turned on her heels and left the room.

Klaus smiled to himself then looked back to Hayley, who was already dropping off again. "Just go back to sleep, I'll stop stalking you." He stood up and began to leave, hearing only Hayley's sleepy comment of, " You're not such a huge dick after all." , on his way out. He smiled sadly to himself once more, then went to enjoy his peace before Hayley woke up again, demanding another glass of milk.

For the next few days, Klaus found himself carrying many glasses of milk, countless snacks and memorably, a bag containing Hayley's sick, when she didn't have enough time to get to the toilet. She had apologised sincerely, but his siblings had sniggered. He knew of course that they were proud of him, when Rebekah's insults became less and Elijah stopped looking at him in pity.

Klaus was becoming a better person and in the words of his little sister, ' still a narcissistic, backstabbing, wanker who was on his way to becoming domestic God'

-The End-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, I'm just feeling so inspired to write with it being such a magical time of year. I try my hardest to get the charcaters right in the sense they sound exactly like the characters are suppose to. I could never see myself writing klaus in a way that he is completely good and stuff, or Hayley being the whole weak pregnant girl and there's no way I could write Rebekah without a snarky line. I hope that when you read, you can imagine the characters saying it because all I wish to achieve with writing is the person reading it properly being able to imagine the scene in their head. **

**On that note, I would like to take requests for future chapters? I figure they can just be fun little stories. I just want to say now that tbh, I don't have ships really, except klaus, Rebekah and Elijah being a happy family, but that would mean a boring show. So any ideas for chapters are so welcome. **

**Sorry about this long drabble and honestly there's a story below! This is going to be a scene set two days after the previous chapter and its just going to focus on general normality in the house again with Hayley having a particularly hormonal day. Enjoy! **

Hayley sat on one of the many comfy chairs located in the Mikaelson mansion, pretending to read a book. Truthfully, the book was just an excuse to listen to the bickering between Klaus and Rebekah that was going on in the room that Klaus had claimed as an office. From what she could hear, Rebekah was teasing him about recent events, taking advantage of Klaus' show of humanness. She found herself smiling as Klaus and his younger sister threw insults at each other.

"Nik you really are becoming such a bore to be around, what happened to my unpredictably violent big brother, you're becoming more like Elijah by the minute!" Said Rebekah, taunting Klaus. Hayley heard what sounded like a knife of some sort being thrown at Rebekah presumably and instead creating a hole in the wall.

Klaus then spoke, "I can assure you dear sister, I most certainly am not becoming Elijah, I am simply sick of rising to your stupid and quite frankly immature behaviour!" Hayley could almost hear the smile in his voice, even from the other side of the wall. She heard his chair scrape back against the floor as he stood up.

"And who could I have possibly learnt this behaviour from? Kol and Finn are both dead and before then, spent decades in coffins, Elijah has always been and will always be ever the bloody gentlemen, so that leaves you, Niklaus, my role model", snipped Rebekah, sarcasm laced in her voice.

Hayley snorted with laughter, appreciating the conversation. The room went silent as both Rebekah and Klaus realised Hayley was listening in. Klaus strode through the door to find Hayley and Rebekah followed behind. Hayley put down the decoy book and prepared to face Klaus. He faced her, and smiled. Rebekah threw herself into a chair and crossed her legs, muttering "This shall be good."

Klaus began to speak, "Well little wolf, you certainly are the nosy one." Hayley raised her eyebrows in response, then stood up, painfully.

"You do realise that I literally had nowhere else I could go. I mean, I'm still like wounded and shit, so there's no way I could manage those stairs. And, my back is killing, so there's no way I could have sat in the kitchen."

She began to walk away from Klaus when he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him again. Hayley's eyes flashed amber in anger, her werewolf side showing and she pulled away from Klaus."You know, I'm a pregnant hormonal werewolf, so I really do not like being pulled or touched for your information without being asked." Klaus released her from his grasp and Hayley instantly regretted it when she staggered backwards. What annoyed her even more was when Klaus reached out to steady her, pulled her in close and whispered, "Its a good job pregnant, hormonal wolves don't scary me then isn't it love?"

"If I didn't fear the reprocautions, I would totally stab you right now with a knife laced with wolfsbane and vervain, in the heart, but it's a good job I have the sense to be scared of an immortal hybrid." Hayley said, throwing Klaus' words back at him, smirking, still in his grasp

Rebekah stood up, clapping. "You know, I can really understand why you two slept with each other in the first place, you compliment each other so well, both equally as angry at the world-"

"SHUT UP REBEKAH." Both Hayley and Klaus roared in unison.

"Bloody hell, you're now even saying the same things, this magical bun in the oven must have opened some telepathic link between you." She turned in her 6inch heels, smug with the fact she had gotten her daily fix of family drama and walked away, yelling something about shopping to her brother and the wolf.

Once Rebekah was gone, an awkward silence fell, until Hayley's rumbling stomach made klaus raise his own eyebrows, "Hungry love?" He questioned.

Hayley sat back down in the chair, then spoke, "Considering I puked up my cereal from earlier and I've been busy listening in to your heated family debates, yes, I am, don't suppose you'd want to take a minute away from your diabolical scheming to make me something?"

Klaus pondered. He hadn't cooked for years, he'd always had some compelled chef anytime he needed to make the effort to prepare a meal. "What did you have in mind love?" He asked.

"Well, a sandwich would be good, you do know how to make one, right?" When Klaus nodded, rolling his eyes at the same time, she breathed with relief.

Klaus vampire sped into the kitchen and was in there for a few minutes. He returned to Hayley with a sandwich, presented like a work of art. He handed it to her. When he sat down opposite Hayley, she stopped eating. "Hey, don't you eat? I haven't seen you even drink blood for the past few days, you must be thirsty?"

Now that she mentioned it, Klaus was thirsty. He could smell the dried blood on the bandage covering Hayley's yet to be healed wound and hear the sound of her blood being pumped around her body. If this had been any other person, at any other time in his life, he wouldn't have hesitated to stick his fangs into her neck. He tightened his grip on the arms of the chair, and felt the material rip.

He heard the door open, and Elijah walked in. Klaus jumped up immediately and walked to Elijah. "I'm going out, keep an eye on the girl, see that she doesn't do anything to strenuous."

Elijah simply nodded in response, and heard the door behind him slam shut as Klaus hurried away. He sat down in the chair that Klaus had occupied a few seconds previously.

"What on earth is wrong with him." Elijah questioned Hayley.

"I mentioned something about blood and he broke the chair, so I'm guessing he went to get lunch."

Elijah rolled his eyes, looking uncannily like his younger siblings for moment. "Oh yes, Niklaus no doubt is ripping someone's throat out as we speak.."

Hayley shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich, glad that Klaus was taking his anger out on someone else.

Just a typical day in the Mikaelson household.

-The End-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I hope you've all had a brilliant Christmas. **

**From reviews, I've determined that people just want me to keep writing the characters as they are in the show, to an extent. If anyone has any specific themes for a chapter, please mention it in a review. Since my English teacher has basically destroyed my love for writing, I have decided I will just keep going on fanfics and things, until it is rediscovered. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I love it. **

**This chapter is again, going to be set a few days after the previous and this is just going to be a Hayley and Rebekah chapter, where they 'bond', followed by a bit of drama for once, of the witch kind. I sort of channeled a bit of season 2 witch type stuff from TVD in this chapter. Its a bit of a one off action piece I guess. **

**Enjoy! **

Hayley sighed as she stared longingly out of the window. Since she had been attacked a few weeks ago, she was basically a prisoner of the Mikaelson Mansion, prevented from leaving by the threat of Klaus' wrath. She could previously enjoy the pool out back, but since the weather had taken a turn for the horrific, even that small escape was compromised.

As the rain hammered down on the glass panes, Hayley let out a frustrated sigh. "Fucking rain.." She moaned. Hearing a tutting from behind her, Hayley turned, ready to face what ever danger lay behind her, instead finding the only female original sibling. Rebekah.

"Well wolf girl, we'll be having less of that language, what sort of example are you setting for my unborn niece?", Rebekah said in her usual mocking tone, throwing herself down in the unoccupied chair in the bedroom.

Hayley looked at her darkly, "I'm going crazy in here, I can't fricking stand it any longer! I may be pregnant, but I'm still a Wolf!" She paced furiously by the window, flustered and hot.

"You don't look well." Rebekah stated in a calm tone, before getting up and feeling Hayley's forehead. "You're burning up."

Hayley stopped pacing and stared at Rebekah squarely, " Of course I don't look well, it's that time of the month genius."

Rebekah, looking amused, replied, "Not to be stating the obvious love, but you're pregnant."

Hayley rolled her eyes, exasperated by Rebekah's stupidity. "Not that 'time of the month', I mean it's a full moon, meaning you know turning, but because of your lovely niece, it's impossible!"

The sky outside began to darken and Hayley began to pace again, feeling the calling of the moon in full force. Her eyes began to flash amber, her wolf side making a small appearance.

"Does it hurt?", Rebekah questioned.

Hayley contemplated before replying, "Not nearly as much as actually turning, but it's like pressure all over, the moons trying to get me to turn, but the baby is pushing against the force of the moon, and stopping me."

"What happened last month?" Rebekah once again questioned, curious as to Hayley's answer.

"Well, you and Elijah were out, leaving me with Klaus. He told me to just close the curtains, and hope that it would work, then he gave me a glass of water, and I guess he drugged me, because when I woke up, I was back in my room, and the moon had passed."

Rebekah thought silently for a few seconds, before coming up with a reply, "Remind me to never let Niklaus put your daughter to bed, or at least make the bottle for him, or else I'd be seriously worried." Hayley smiled and laughed at Rebekah's comment. She knew that she was just trying to cheer her up, but it was working. Hayley finally calmed down slightly, and sat down on the edge of her bed, Rebekah doing the same.

"Where exactly are your brothers Rebekah?" Hayley asked. She had not heard Klaus or Elijah leave the house, guessing they must have left whilst she was sleeping. It was unusual for both of them to go somewhere together, and even stranger for them to leave Hayley with only Rebekah for company."

"You know Nik, always plotting diabolical schemes and Elijah no doubt is picking up the pieces. I do believe they were worried about leaving me here with you, though I don't know why. Nik told me he'd hidden all the sharp objects, as if I'd ever bloody hurt you or the baby!"

A silence followed, but it was interrupted by the sound of a crash downstairs. "What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah exclaimed. After signalling for Hayley to stay upstairs, she went to see what the commotion was about. It was quiet for a minute or two, until she heard Rebekah shriek, followed by a body falling. Shit, she thought.

Hayley picked the nearest sharp object, which happened to be a fire poker and stalked into the hallway. Downstairs, she could hear muttering. She looked down and saw Rebekah staked, with an ordinary wooden stake into the ground, dead, at least for the moment. Then a man came into view, and from his scent, Hayley could tell he was a witch. He was oblivious to her existence, at least for the moment. He turned to go into the kitchen and Hayley took her chance.

She silently descended the stairs, wincing at every creak the old wood made, until she reached the bottom. She pulled the stake from Rebekah's chest, hoping the originals would hurry up and come back to life quickly.

"What do we have here?" A voice from behind asked. She whirled and found herself face to face with the warlock. He was disfigured, a victim of a fire probably, but she could tell from his eyes he was murderously angry.

"A wolf, in human form, on a full moon, how quaint.." He said, in a teasing tone.

Hayley took a step back, and for the second time in the space of a fortnight, found herself damning Klaus to hell. Where the hell was he?

She clutched the poker in her hand, and once again, stepped backwards, almost tripping over Rebekah's body. The warlock mimicked her movement, then paused. "Now I have a question, wolf, where is Klaus Mikaelson?"

Hayley stood her ground, "I don't know, he went out a while ago, you just staked the best chance you had of finding out where he went, because he doesn't tell me anything!"

The warlock thought for a moment, then stared intently at Hayley. In seconds her head started to hurt and she was quickly on the floor, moaning in pain. The poker fell from her grasp as she held her head, then she fell back to the floor, groaning. The witch picked up the poker, examining the sharp object in his hands. He looked back to Hayley.

"Dear me, since he isn't here to answer for his actions, I'll just have to leave him a gift. A dead werewolf will have to do, I didn't have time to pick up anything fancy on the way here."

He raised the poker and brought it down, clearly determined to kill Hayley. A sudden flash of movement stopped Hayley from being pierced by the poker. Instead Rebekah had been stabbed with it, as the blonde vampire jumped in front of Hayley just as the witch was about to deliver the killer blow. The sharp object stabbed her straight through the stomach, and as much as the vampire tried to deny it, it hurt. Still, it was less than deadly.

Rebekah stood up, staggering slightly from the big metal stick embodied in her. "Well that was rude and no way to treat a pregnant lady. And I was wearing a new outfit today, and I'm certain stains do not come out of silk. I'm sure my brother will be thrilled to hear you popped round for a visit, I'll be sure to tell him. Goodbye." She vampire sped to the man, and snapped his neck in one swift movement. The body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

She turned back to Hayley, who was now puking up. "Are you alright she asked?", as she fell back into a chair, the adrenaline disappearing as she realised she had a metal pole stuck in her. Hayley turned to her, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm fine I guess, are you ok?" Hayley said, walking to where Rebekah sat.

"Well, as soon as you have pulled this bloody poker out of my gut, I'm sure i'll be magnificent." Rebekah said sarcastically.

Hayley looked horrified, "Why do I have to pull it out? Can't you do it yourself?"

"Of course I could, if the blood thing hadn't broken my spine! Until you get it out, I'm basically paralysed, so any time today wolf girl..." Rebekah said, failing to hide her annoyance. Hayley took a deep breath, held on to the poker and pulled. Rebekah tried and failed to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry!" Hayley said, feeling terrible, he hormones making her soft. She held the poker in her hands, Rebekah's blood covering her hands. The blonde original sat up straight, as her spine and wound healed. She looked at Hayley.

"You know, I wish Klaus had hidden all the sharp things, it would have saved me dying once, and being mortally wounded the second time." Rebekah joked. Hayley smiled weakly and knelt on the floor, still flabbergasted by the events of the past 10 minutes.

The front door opened and in rushed Klaus and Elijah. They took in the sight of Hayley, still holding the bloody poker and feared the worst.

"What the bloody hell happened here, Rebekah, Hayley?" Klaus demanded. Elijah, went straight over and picked up Hayley from the ground, checking for injuries. Once satisfied the blood was not hers, he relaxed and nodded to his younger brother.

Rebekah stood up, rolling her eyes. "Well, whilst you too were out doing God knows what, a witch broke in demanding Klaus' head. This, of course earned me a stake to the heart and then a poker to the gut as I jumped in front of your pregnant wolf to protect your heir Nik! A little gratitude might not go a miss!"

Klaus looked at his sister, "Thank you little sister", he said, sounding sincere, "I see I was right when I suggested removing all sharp objects from the house", instantly ruining his seemingly sincere thanks. Klaus smirked as Rebekah scowled at him.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink, might take my mind off the fact I died today.." With that, Rebekah went to the kitchen.

Elijah, looked around, assessing the damage. He sees the dark stains on the carpet where Rebekah was staked, then stabbed, then comments, "That is not coming out."

He then sees the body, neck hanging at an unnaturally odd angle and mutters, "oh dear."

Ever the classy one Elijah, thinks Hayley. More concerned with the state of the decór.

-The End-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**I wrote this immediately after chapter 4, seeing as I was quite enjoying writing. I think this one is just going to be set the day after the events of the previous chapter. **

She awoke from her light slumber with a start when she heard footsteps near her head. She sat up quickly, panic stricken. Instead of danger, she found Elijah leaning over her, blanket in hand.

"Forgive me, I didn't realise you were such a light sleeper." He said, deeply shamed.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't really asleep anyway, I was to stressed after yesterday to sleep properly." Faced with an intruder and threatened had really worried Hayley, leaving her secretly too terrified to sleep. As a result, she had spent the entire night in the sitting room, trying to stay awake. Though she hated to admit it, she also had a terrible headache from the witchy voodoo thing, and an aching back from where she had fallen to the ground the day before.

For a while, Klaus had sat with her, under the pretence of reading a book, whilst Hayley had flicked through a baby book Rebekah had brought her a few days earlier. Even though she didn't look, she had felt his eyes bore into her waiting for a conversation to arise. Instead, he had just faced silence. Sighing, he closed his book, something that had caused the wolf to jump, he muttered something about going to bed then left. That had been 4 hours ago. She had lay, half awake since then, not even bothering to fetch a blanket.

Noticing her shiver, Elijah draped the thick blanket around her shoulders, then sat down beside her on the long sofa. Even though Elijah was technically, dead, he emitted a lot of body heat, drawing Hayley closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"You know, Rebekah's the one who got stabbed, twice, yesterday, and I'm the one who's sat here feeling sorry for myself, fricking pathetic." Hayley muttered.

Elijah turned his body slightly and looked her in the eyes, "I can assure you, my younger sister is feeling very sorry for herself. I believe she consumed what can only be described as an unmeasurable amount of alcohol last night, something that you cannot partake in due to your current situation. Furthermore, I believe she is currently watching a film called 'The Notebook' in her room."

Elijah's comments made Hayley snort with laughter and smile. "I cannot believe the original vampire Rebekah is watching the notebook!"

Elijah once again looked at Hayley before saying, "My sister may be an original, but never the less, she is still a woman." Causing Hayley to playfully smack him.

"Hey, I'm a woman, and I fricking hate The Notebook!" Hayley yelled.

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend you." Elijah said. He relaxed when Hayley smiled at him. For the first time since he woke her, Hayley noticed what he was wearing. For once, the suit had gone, not a black tie in sight. Instead, the best dressed original wore dark jeans, a black shirt and a dark grey jacket.

This puzzled her, "Hey, wheres the suit?" She asked.

"They're all at the dry cleaners, recent events have led to...stains. I do own other clothing you know." He responded.

"I know you must have other clothes, but I've only ever seen you in suits before now, it's freaky that you're dressed all casually." Hayley commented. She noticed the amused expression plastered onto the face of Elijah, who was clearly entertained by the subject of his attire.

She felt the sharp stabbing pain in her head and her eyes began to lose focus ,Elijah becoming blurry. She closed her eyes and leant back.

"Are you alright?" He asked, ever the gentleman.

Hayley knew there was no point lying to Elijah, he could always sense it when someone lied to him. "Not really, I have the worst headache ever and my back is killing. Its from yesterday, when that witch this that weird, brain frying thing to me."

Elijah gently took her head between his hands, and commanded, "Look at me." Hayley opened her eyes and her own green irises met the brown of Elijah, but almost at once, the image blurred.

"This would all be terribly romantic if I could actually see you properly." Hayley joked.

Elijah gave her a worried smile, "Your pupils are clouded and slow to respond, indicating a brain injury, I would suggest you stay still for a while, whilst I go and fetch you something for it."

He stood up and hurried to the kitchen. Once in there he found some ice. After further rummaging he found some pain relief medication. He then poured Hayley a glass of water, and quickly re entered the sitting room.

"Hayley?" He said. When she didn't respond, he shook her gently, causing her to groan.

"God, this headache is fricking ridiculous!" She moaned, but opened her eyes. Elijah held out the pills and the water.

"I'm not accustom to human pain relief, but I believe these will suffice." Hayley nodded gratefully, and took two pills, then swallowed them down with water. Elijah sat back down beside her, and reached for the ice. He puts a pillow on his lap, then indicates for Hayley to put her head there.

"If you lie here, I'll be able to put some ice onto your head, and numb the pain, which I'm sure will help." After a moment of hesitation, Hayley lay down and placed her head on the pillow. Elijah reached over and once again, covered her with the blanket then holds the ice to her head.

For almost an hour, Elijah sat there in silence listening to the two steady heartbeats that surround him, until Rebekah walked down the stairs. She entered the room and Elijah put a silent finger to his lips.

Rebekah, upon seeing the ice pack and blanket, then questions Elijah, "Bloody hell, what in the lords name is wrong with her?"

"Well Rebekah, Hayley is suffering from the after effects of yesterday's events."

Rebekah snorted "Oh I'm sorry, she's suffering? I took a bloody stake in the heart and poker through the liver for her! Could we appreciate that a little bloody more!"

"Let us also appreciate the fact that you are immoral, where as Hayley here is still very much human..I also assumed that you were comforting yourself quite well with The Notebook." Replied Elijah, unimpressed with his siblings attitude.

Before Rebekah could come back with a sassy remark, Klaus appeared, chuckling in the background.

"The notebook, again, Rebekah? The 21st century is not teaching you well!" He said, teasing his only sister.

"Why the hell do you always have to be such a bastard Nik? It really gets tiresome after a while." She snapped back. Klaus, ignored her, and went to look over at Hayley.

"What happened?" He asked Elijah, his tone serious.

"Well brother, it seems the girl is suffering from a brain injury. As she put it herself the witch 'voodooed' her brain yesterday and I assume in her current state, healing something as delicate as the brain may take a little longer." Elijah replied.

Klaus knelt down beside Hayley and gently shook her. "Hayley?" Her eyelids fluttered awake and she sat up.

"Did you want something, or do you just get a kick from waking people up who haven't slept properly in days?' She said, shooting Klaus a disgusted look.

His eyes took on a dangerous darkness, then calm before he answered, "I'm sorry, I was simply checking you were alive, do not forget, little wolf, you carry my child, I have every right to be concerned."

Hayley, noticing Klaus' genuine concern, stops herself from responding in a rude way. "I can assure you, your daughter is fine. In fact, she is kicking me right now, would you like to feel?" Klaus' barriers come up for a second, as he considers the offer, then come straight back down upon realising they weren't alone.

"No, I'll just go and...make breakfast, for you and ermm..her." He said, suddenly flustered at the thought of showing his goodness in front of his siblings. He walked off into the kitchen.

"Nik, would you make me some tea whilst your being a good little hybrid and making Hayley's breakfast, it would be much appreciated" Rebekah yelled, loud enough for Klaus to hear.

He reentered the room, holding a knife. "Do not test my patience little sister." Then leaves again.

Elijah shrugged and looked at Rebekah, "He didn't say no?"

And sure enough, the sound of china being rattled and the kettle boiling could be heard.

-The End-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! I hope you're enjoying my writing, because I really am enjoying writing it tbh. Now we've had a chapter with klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all sort of bonding with Hayley, so I have no clue what to write now. I love all sorts of TV shows so this may end up being a bit comedic. I apologise, as this was written at 1am and I watch a lot of shows. **

**Following the usual pattern of events, it will be set 2 days after the previous chapter, with Hayley still suffering a little from recent events. **

**Please, give me some suggestions for chapter themes, I'm running low on ideas! This took me a few days to right because I had really bad writers block. A bit of Haylijah and a tiny bit of Klayley. **

**Enjoy! **

Thank The Lord for the Internet, and express shipping. Hayley sat enjoying one of the many television box sets she had invested in thanks to Klaus, and his credit card that seemed to have no limits. She watched as Kim, Kourtney, Khloe and the rest of the over confident K clan, commonly referred to as the Kardashians, paraded around on the screen, partaking in activities and endless family drama. They made the Mikaelson family and their squabbling seem pathetic.

"What the bloody hell is this?", came a voice from behind her. Hayley turned around and saw Rebekah standing there, giving her the usual Mikaelson judgey look.

"It's called reality television, I'm sure you'd find it highly entertaining." Hayley turned back to the screen and continued to watch the drama unfold.

Predictably, Rebekah couldn't stand the thought of missing out and threw herself down next to Hayley. Blissful silence followed for a few minutes, until Rebekah began to tut at the antics of the Kardashians, more specifically, their choice of clothing.

"Why the bloody hell are they all dressed like prostitutes?" She exclaimed.

"Because they're the Kardashians, Rebekah, they make money that way." Hayley replied, rolling her eyes.

"God forbid they put on some clothes. Do people actually watch this?"

Hayley sighed, "Like I said, they're the Kardashians, millions of people are invested in their lives, they make a lot of money from 'dressing like prostitutes'."

Rebekah reached over, looking at the huge pile of other shows Hayley had purchased. She picked up the one on top of the pile. "What's this about?" She asked.

"It's a show called Game of Thrones, basically-" Hayley was cut off as Elijah entered the room.

He turned to his sister, "Basically, dear sister, the show entails considerable amounts of nudity, entensive amounts of killing and how should I word this...quite a few 'fit' men."

Rebekah snorted and Hayley couldn't help but giggle at the fact Elijah obviously indulged in what could only be described as medival porn, on a regular basis it seemed.

The oldest original smiled at her, before walking closer to where Hayley and his sister sat. He touched Hayley's cheek gently, "You have a beautiful laugh, you should do it more often."

The wolf blushed at the comment before handing Game of Thrones to Elijah to insert into the DVD player. He sat down in the seat adjacent to Hayley and they all began to watch the episode together. It happened to be the first one, that ended with the two Lanister siblings being caught it an extremely compromising position, by Bran, who was then thrown from the window. Rebekah sat stunned by what she had witnessed.

"How vulgar this show is!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed sister, but never the less, intensely enticing." Replied Elijah. It seemed odd that he enjoyed Game of Thrones, Hayley had taken him for more a fan of The Batchelor than a medival fantasy geek.

"Bloody hell Elijah, I thought you were suppose to the classy brother."

"Well Rebekah unless you'd like to find yourself on the sharp end of one of my daggers, I would suggest you take that comment back." Came a voice from behind them. Klaus.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "The dagger threats again Nik? When will you ever learn."

"I will reconsider the idea if you give me one reason why Elijah is deemed more classy in your eyes than I." He replied.

Rebekah stood up, ready to unleash her anger in full force, "Oh let's see, Elijah wears suits, and you go around dressed like a homeless artist most of the time, Elijah did not knock up a werewolf after a night of excessive boozing-."

"Hey!" Hayley suddenly said, "don't bring me into this bitch fest."

Rebekah continued, oblivious to Hayley's annoyance, "Sorry, I meant after a day of exess drinking, not a night. Then after finding out you are to become a father, you tried to strangle the mother of your child, not long after you daggered your only living brother and we must not forget the times previous to our stay in New Orleans, though I really don't think we have time for that."

Klaus stood there and shook with rage. Although what his sister said was entirely truthful, he didn't want to admit it. He finally spoke, "I wasn't going to actually strangle her, I was just proving a point."

"Of course Nik, you had to strangle somebody to prove a point." Rebekah replied sarcastically.

Hayley looked over to Elijah and saw that he had closed his eyes, clearly sick of his siblings constant bickering. It was unusual, as he usually kept his cool about situations such as this. She could see him shaking slightly, and he had taken on the demenour Klaus had before he errupted. It seemed so out of character for Elijah that it really concerned Hayley, she knew she had to do something. Although she had only known him for 3 months at the most, he was family.

She suddenly stood up and gained the attention of all three originals. "I think I'm gonna be sick." It was exaggerated, but flawless in the delivery, being pregnant really did have its perks. Hayley ran from the sitting room, to the nearest bathroom, where she locked the door then sat on the floor. After a lot of coughing, toilet flushing and teeth brushing, she opened the door and instantly walked into Klaus.

Hayley looked up to him, then tried to walk around him, but Klaus grabbed her hand as she walked away. "Are you alright love?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Apart from puking my guts up due to the stress of hearing you and Rebekah having a disagreement, I'm swell." She replies sarcastically. Hayley looked at Klaus once more, hoping he felt guilty, then walked to her room. She needed to keep up this ill facade to get the maximum guilt from Klaus.

After being left alone for almost 6 hours, a knock at the door brought her back to reality. Stood in the door way, ever the gentleman, was Elijah. "May I come in?" He asked, being polite.

"Sure, I'm surprised that unlike your siblings you actually have the ability to knock on a door before entering."

Chuckling, Elijah walked slowly in then settled into the arm chair next to the bed Hayley was sat on, reading a book in French. Elijah picked up the book, smiled, then set it down on the bed again.

"I take it from your choice of reading material you're feeling better?" He asked quietly.

"I feel great, I guess earlier was just a bit of morning sickness, nothing serious." Hayley replied, trying to sound like she was actually telling the truth. She hated ever lying to Elijah because she knew he had a strange gift of knowing when somebody was telling the truth.

He sat for a few minutes pondering what to say, before leaning in slightly and whispering, "You know, unless my hearing is failing me, which I highly doubt, I do not remember hearing you throw up earlier and i do believe morning sickness is suppose to take place, before 3pm." He smiled and Hayley sighed.

"Busted. I guess I was just sick of their squabbling and I could see you were getting pissed too, so I just sort of exaggerated my 'morning sickness' to get them to shut up." She finally admitted.

Once again Elijah smiled. "Well, although your performance was admittedly, slightly immature, it did have the desired effect. Rebekah went to drink in her room and Niklaus stomped around the house for a few hours, then went to drink with Marcel, no doubt he will shortly reappear."

They sat in silence for a further few moments before Elijah excused himself. Even though he didn't say, Hayley assumed he was going to sleep, he had dark circles underneath his eyes, and being over 1000 years old was bound to get tiring every now and then, especially having Klaus and Rebekah to deal with.

It was getting late and Hayley decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep herself. She quickly grabbed a shower, and put on some pyjamas. It was beginning to get chilly in New Orleans, so she also put on a cardigan. Although wolves were less susceptible to cold, no being could escape the coldness of the Mikaelson Mansion. The air conditioning was definitely working, a little too well. After a few hours of dozing, Hayley eventually fell asleep.

A few hours after, Klaus stumbled in, drunk from his night of lies spent with Marcel. He walked around the house, seeing that the downstairs was in complete darkness and then walked up to his room, to sleep off the alcohol. He paused outside Hayley's room, debating what to say. Eventually he knocked, a gesture so un-Klaus like.

A brief pause followed, before a voice came from within, "Come in." The voice said. Klaus opened the door and light from the hallway flooded into the room. Hayley was sat up in the centre of the large bed, her hair messed up, looking half asleep.

Klaus cleared his throat, "I woke you, forgive me." He turned to leave.

"Hey, you must have come here for something, what did you want?" Hayley asked, suddenly awake.

"I wanted to..apologise for earlier and for a few weeks ago, when I..hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you, or the child, I was just angry. Know, little wolf, I want nothing more than to care for both you and the child." He said, never breaking eye contact with Hayley.

"I know Klaus, you just have a really weird way of showing that you care." Hayley replied immediately. Klaus nodded then turned to leave again. He made it to the door before Hayley spoke again.

"Klaus?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I hate to again delay your plans for world domination but the house is freezing, could you turn the air con off?" Hayley asked, taking advantage of Klaus' apologetic mood.

"Of course, goodnight." He closed the door again and a few seconds later, cool air stopped flowing from the vents above Hayley's head. She smiled.

The house was at peace once more. For now. It doesn't take a genius to realise a house containing two original vampires, an original all powerful hybrid and a knocked up, hormonal werewolf, was not going to stay calm for long.

-The End-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! **

**A few people have commented on what they want to see in the chapters. Mainly, it was more Klaus/Hayley interaction. I really don't even know at this point if I even ship them, but I do like the idea of their friendship and stuff. And obviously they have chemistry, or else the whole sex thing wouldn't have happened in the first place, it's undeniable. But hey, here's a Klayley chapter with a bit of love, bit of hate and everything in between. **

**Im currently majorly excited for the return of sherlock, so I apologise, I'm feeling extremely British at this point in time. Also, I've had a few drinks, and I'm feeling romantic.**

**Enjoy And HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

The door was still slightly open from the way he had left it the previous night, when he had indulged in his short heart to heart with Hayley, if it could be called that.

He peeked through the hole and saw she was still fast asleep, snoring ever so slightly from lying on her back. Even though he was not in love with the wolf, he could still admire her undeniable beauty. When she was awake, she was lustworthy. Provocative. Amorous. Her prominent cheek bones and beautiful green eyes adding to the effect. The way she had bitten her lip the night their child was conceived, the way she had stared, waiting for an invitation to go wild.

But sleeping, she was a different person. She was young. Klaus often forgot that she was just 19. 19 years old. She was so young. With here eyes closed all lust was diminished, and replaced by a strange air of innocence.

He pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside, no longer able to stand in the hallway. Hayley's breathing quickened in pace for a second, then went back to a normal rate as she still slept soundly, regardless of Klaus' intrusion.

As he got closer to her bed, he admired her features, something he hadn't really done before. She had long eyelashes. She has the faintest scar on her left cheek, almost invisible to the naked eye. Her lips were full and equal, a dark pink in colour. His eyes didn't stop there. She had kicked her covers off during the night. He tried and failed to be a gentleman, as he took in the rest of her. Her breasts were large, no doubt from the pregnancy. Her curves plentiful. He looked to her stomach, where the child, his child lay safe. Safe from all harm. Safe from him. Even in her sleep, Hayley was protective and had her hands cupped around her lower abdomen. He smiled. Even though the girl had denied her urge for a child, he saw now her love for the unborn child. Their child.

He stood for a few more minutes, in a freeze frame until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You know, it's creepy to watch people sleep, _Edward."_ Hayley looked up at him.

Klaus cleared his throat, "..Who might Edward be? Anyway, I came to ask you something."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "God, you know twilight? The whole, vampire/human love thing?", When Klaus kept a clueless face she continued, "...you said you wanted to ask something, shoot."

"I wanted to ask you something..personal."

Hayley sat up and fiddled with her hair. "Well I'd say we're past personal because well, pregnant werewolf over here", she gestured to her belly, "...but what is it?".

Klaus didn't immediately reply, he took the seat next to the bed, whilst Hayley waited for him to ask a question. After a moments silence, he spoke. "I've been wondering, for a while now, why did you sleep with me back in mystic falls?".

"Because being a werewolf makes you horny, like really badly, and seeing as you were the only 'person' in sight, it was inevitable."

He pursed his lips, "Hayley, tell me the real reason."

She sighed before answering him again, "I guess, you seemed lost, alone, abandoned. Like me. I was being hunted that day by freaking vampires, then you rescued me. I saw your art work, saw what it meant and I felt like I could relate to you. Then obviously, you got me drunk and we are currently reaping the reward from our drunken indiscretion."

Once again he pondered his response, this time taking so long Hayley wondered whether he was even going to reply at all. "Do you regret it?" He looked directly at her stomach.

It was her turn to make him wait. "I regret that it had to happen the way it did, I regret that it happened when I was 19 and I regret that Im alone in all this but no. I don't regret her, because she's my only real family, and even if her father is a notorious psycho, I love her." She touched her stomach.

"You're not alone, you have me." Klaus suddenly blurted out.

Hayley looked at him, her eyes burning into Klaus' blue orbs. "It's good to hear." She finally decided to answer. She reached her hand out slightly towards Klaus. He extended his own towards the wolf, and gently squeezed her delicate hand inside of his.

They stayed like that for a while, no lust, no desire, no passion. Just unity. Unity for the sake of their unborn child and their own questionable sanity.

Hayley finally pulled away. "I need to ask you something."

Klaus looked amused. "Please, go ahead little wolf, I'm an open book."

She took a deep breath, "I know you don't love me, you only love your child. I'm just an incubator, someone to toss out the second the baby is born. I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't take her away from me, promise me you wont kick me out. Please, just give me your word."

Klaus looked shocked, surprised that the wold was having thoughts like that. "I know what it's like to grow up without both or your true parents, I know the damage that causes. I would never force you to leave our child, I am many things, but I am not that cruel, not cruel enough to leave my own child motherless. I give you my word, I will let you stay."

She smiled, all her worry evaporated into nothing, at least for that time being. She could tell Klaus was being sincere, he wasn't going to break his promise.

He went to leave the room. "Klaus?" She called, exactly the same way she had the night before.

He turned.

"You really should read the Twilight books, they would totally make you question your own sanity!" She said to him, smiling.

He smiled his own broken, sad smile back before he replied. "What sanity?"

Klaus left the room. Hayley continued to stare into the hallway. At the man she once thought of as a monster.

Instead he was a scared little boy. A victim of the true monster. Sanity.

-The end-


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! **

**Thanks to anyone who's taken the time to read my story and review, it's so appreciated. **

**Someone requested I let Hayley go outside and to parties and stuff. In the timeline of things, I'm sort of around the time when Elijah comes back home after he is released by Davina, so in the future, I may have some dances or balls. I'm really not good at writing things like that though.**

**So I figured this chapter could be my sort of re-write of Hayley/Elijah being the bayou. This is completely sticking with the Tyler plot line and then klaus getting angry at Elijah and leaving him in the bayou with a bite. I really liked this episode in the TV shows, but I'd like a go at doing it my way. **

**Enjoy! **

"Eijah?", Hayley whispered as the eldest original continued to stare up at the roof of the little cabin they'd taken refuge in. Just a few hours ago, Elijah's arsehole psychopath of a younger brother had bitten him and left Eijah and his own pregnant baby mama out in the Bayou, his own twisted form of a punishment for daring to even question him.

Elijah eventually turned to face Hayley. For an immortal originals vampire, he looked terrible. He had turned a pale white in colour, yet seemed to be stuck in a fever like state. The wound on the side of his neck was bright red, oozing werewolf venom. Black veins around the wound indicated the spread. "Please Hayley, you need to leave." He eventually rasped, as if the words were effort.

"Not a chance, you've taken care of me so many times, just let me help you, just this once." She climbed up next to him on the bed, and took his hand in hers. "Let's not forget who's got the car too, you're my ride."

Elijah laughed painfully at her sarcastic, but valid point. He had left his car a good few miles away, that was if Niklaus hadn't taken it or ripped out the engine in spite. He could feel the painful burning, the searing pain radiating throughout all of his upper body. He knew that the bite would not kill him, yet the prospect of being left helpless by the werewolf venom was truly terrifying. He had heard rumours, and Niklaus himself had confirmed hallucinations would soon plague his mind.

Once again, he looked Hayley in the eyes, her green orbs bore into his deep brown ones. "Please, I beg you, leave me. I've tried so hard to protect you and the child, I can't ruin that now, I can't hurt you." Another side effect of the bite was overwhelming emotion, he felt the tears prick in his eyes as he pleaded with Hayley.

"Hey, you're not going to hurt me, you're the noble one remember? You promised to protect me, you can't break that now!" She replied, half joking.

He took his time, but Elijah eventually spoke. "I may be noble but I am still a vampire."

It was silent for a few moments and Elijah's ragged but equal breathing indicated the fever had won and dragged him into a slumber. His hand clasped Hayley's tightly, as if it meant the difference between life and death.

A few minutes passed, and It suddenly occurred to Hayley that it must have been the first time Elijah had been 'sick' as sorts, in over a 1000 years. She couldn't even imagine he had been a sickly human, he seemed much to strong for that. Being cared for or looked after must have been an alien concept to Elijah, how disappointed he must have been to realise his sole carer would have to be a knocked up 19 year old werewolf. Hayley smiled, amused.

"Whats so funny?" Elijah's voice interrupted her thoughts. He stared up at her, waiting for an answer.

"I know, it's bad I'm smiling why you're lying there basically dying, but I was just thinking about the fact that you must have never been sick in your life, I mean, I bet even as a human you were equally as resilient."

He smiled sadly. "You would be surprised. My mother lost our eldest brother to the sickness. I had contracted it also, but I fought, just so she didn't have to feel the pain of losing another child. Some days I would drag myself outside, lungs burning, legs shaking, to reassure her that I was fine, but I wasn't. Then, when I was near adulthood, I lost a sword fight to Niklaus."

Hayley raised her eyebrows, "He stabbed you?" She said, unsurprised.

Elijah continued, "Technically, yes. We were playing with the swords, Niklaus had just recently, grudgingly, been granted a real sword by our father, and he wanted to practise. He had only duelled with wooden swords before, and had no idea. I had stupidly not worn any armour. We played sword fighting for hours, until eventually, he stabbed me in the stomach, when he misjudged the distance of his lunge."

Hayley sat, shocked, willing Elijah to continue, "I almost died. Truth be told, I think I did. Though my mother never admitted, I heard her calling on the spirits to help her, to heal me. It almost ended the day I saw an angel. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, there was a light, just as they say. I reached out, but then right before we touched, I was yanked back into the darkness of reality. Much later on, when our brother Henrik was savaged by wolves, our mother pleaded for the spirits to help, they declined. I think it was because she was in debt to them already, for saving me. I... I..." Eijah cut off abruptly.

"Elijah?", Hayley asked worriedly. When he failed to respond, she moved to fetch a cool cloth to place on his head.

Elijah's strong hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. His grasp was too rough though and as Hayley looked at him, she noticed his eyes had taken a glossy sheen. He sat up suddenly. His hand gripped Hayley's wrist even tighter as she tried in vain to pull away. He felt bone breaking under his grasp, yet he didn't relent his death grip.

Elijahs eyes went from their soft brown to a demonic red, the veins that indicated a hungry vampire began to form. Hayley knew that the Elijah she knew, the noble one, was gone, at least for the moment. Replaced by a monster who had only one emotion. Hunger. Hunger for blood.

With all of her strength, Hayley punched Elijah in the face. He was stunned enough to let go for a second, this allowed Hayley to run toward the door, to make her escape. Just before she reached the door, Elijah appeared in front of her, blocking off her only escape, then backhanded her across the floor.

He took a step towards her, "A wolf I see. I despise of your kind, you're more of a monster than I. Your kind killed Henrick, and for that, little wolf, you will pay." Hayley cringed as he called her 'little wolf'. He didn't know who she was, he didn't care.

She stood up.

Elijah pushed Hayley into the nearest wall, as she smacked her back painfully against the wooden interior. He grabbed her by the neck.

Then Elijah did something Hayley never thought would happen.

He bit her.

She screamed as his fangs penetrated her neck. She fought for almost a minute until the blood loss began to fatigue her. She felt her own heart slowing, and her baby kicked, obviously worried. Hayley knew she had to do something. She grabbed frantically for Elijah's hand that pushed against the wall, and placed it where the baby just kicked. Elijah continued to feed for a few more seconds then withdrew.

Hayley slipped to the floor, her vision cloudy from blood loss.

"You're pregnant?", Elijah asked.

Hayley looked up at him, "Yes Elijah, with Klaus' child, please stop, this isn't you, you don't want to hurt the baby." She placed a hand to the side of her neck and it came away dyed red with her own blood.

Elijah stood contemplating then suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, coughing. Blood spewed from his mouth, his lips tinged red, as he gasped desperately for air.

"Hayley..," he suddenly whispered, "theres a wooden chair leg broken over there, stake me, before I hurt you." Elijah was oblivious to the fact he had already bitten Hayley, and bruised some of her ribs. Hayley stood up and threw herself towards the chair leg.

Elijah lay panting on his back, eyes closed, as he fought the venom. Hayley raised the pointed chair leg above his heart, then plunged it down.

He made a moaning sound, reached his hand up towards Hayley, then began to desiccate. Even though she knew he would come back, the fact that she had just effectively killed Elijah made her feel ill.

She knew she was going to pass out, so staggered towards the bed. Just before she made it she once again slipped to the floor, this time she didn't get up. She pressed her hand to her neck again and saw the blood loss was not ceasing, he must have nicked an artery.

She lay there for what seemed like eternity. She remember hearing movement beside her and then the next thing she knew, Elijah was staring down at her. Even though she was barely alive, she saw the self hatred in Elijah's eyes as he realised he was responsible for hurting her.

He placed her head onto his lap, "Hayley, listen to my voice, everything's going to be ok." In the next breath, he had ripped open his wrist and the warm, iron tasting blood of Elijah ran down her throat. Then the darkness prevailed.

When she awoke, she was in a car, Elijah's car. She opened her eyes and saw the world around her as blurred shapes due to Elijah's speedy driving. She felt a pressure on her hand and looked down. Elijah was holding her hand. He withdrew his hand as soon was she spoke. "Hey."

He slowed the car down. "Hayley, my apologies will never be enough but please, i beg your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you or the baby. I can assure you, I was not in my right mind when I attacked you."

He sounded so upset and obviously mortified. Hayley replied, "There's nothing to forgive, I'm fine, the baby's fine. I should be apologising, I killed you, literally."

He indicated to himself, "Well as you can see, I'm more than fine, so no apology necessary." He continued to stare at the road, again picking up pace.

Hayley waited a few minutes before she spoke again, " You know what you could do to make me forgive you completely?"

"Anything." Elijah replied, solemnly.

"You could get me a McDonald's, I'm starving. A McChicken sandwich meal will do, large, with a strawberry milkshake. Please."

Elijah took his eyes off the road, "I would do anything for you, I would even stretch to some questionably safe fast food as reparations for my out of character... Behaviour."

Hayley and Elijah both laughed, their misadventure in the Bayou clearly forgotten.

A few minutes past.

"Eijah?" Hayley asked.

He hmmmed..a response.

"If Klaus asks, don't tell him you almost killed me. I know its his fault, but he'll blame you and the next thing you know, there's a dagger in your back and your sleeping for the next 30 years."

Elijah tightened his grip of the steering wheel. "Oh Hayley, I intend on telling him we had a lovely trip, played scrabble in the cabin and made some new friends with the Bayou werewolves, that will really...how could I put it politely...'piss him off'"

Hayley snorted and Elijah took the turning for McDonalds, he was indeed, lovin' it.

-The End-


	9. Authors Note

**Hey! **

**So I have a lots of school stuff this week, and last week for that matter and I haven't had the time for a new chapter. Once this week is over I'll have a bit more time to write, and then there will be a new chapter. **

**Im thinking of doing the next chapter in Klaus' point of view if the last chapter, when Elijah and Hayley are in the Bayou. What do you guys think? **

**So if anyone wants to give me any ideas for future chapters, that would be great. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**-Kate xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows they are really appreciated. :) Please keep giving me ideas for chapters. **

**Someone asked how far Hayley is with her pregnancy in my fics and the answer is exactly where she is in the TV show, after the bayou episode which was 2 episodes ago wasn't it? So don't expect her to magically pop the baby out in the next chapter! **

**Technically, everything from the show has happened in my story, I've just filled in gaps, from when they do normal things and rewritten the werewolf bite episode. I was going to do an alternate Klaus view of the Bayou thing, but I cannot be bothered. Someone asked me to do a sad chapter, where Hayley thinks she has miscarried. Obviously I wouldnt have her actually lose the baby, I don't think I'd want to write that. but hopefully this won't be too heavy. This is written before Elijah and Rebekah move in with Klaus, sort of after the whole saving the werewolves thing. **

**I apologise if its upsetting or sad, but hopefully, Enjoy!**

She felt the sharp pain shooting throughout her stomach, a feeling that had plagued her day. Hayley knew it was probably just the stress of being forced to live as a prisoner, without Elijah or Rebekah as company. Instead, she was stuck with Klaus, a powerful teenage witch with anger issues and occasionally Josh, the vampire Klaus had created, who had ultimatly betrayed him. Klaus didn't know Josh was still around, or else the new vampire would most certainly not have a head. Or arms. Or legs.

She had been stuck in the house for days, and Klaus had not been around to at least allow her some company. He was too busy plotting for world domination. He didn't care about Hayley. As she padded into the kitchen, she was unaware that the man she despised at times was sat on a bar stool behind her. She made a glass of water in the hope of feeling better, oblivious to her baby daddy staring at her.

Hayley was about to take a sip when a voice from behind startled her, "You know for a werewolf, you're extremely unobservant love, anyone could be in here, waiting to pounce." Said Klaus, in his usual mocking tone.

Hayley took a sharp intake of breath, as the glass smashed loudly onto the tiled flooring. She turned to face Klaus, "You're a dick!"

Klaus smirked at her, stood up and notioned at the smashed glass, "Don't expect me to clean that up."

Hayley sighed sadly, then glowered at Klaus. She didn't know what had gone wrong. The obvious thing was that the Hybrid had turned on his brother, bit him, then left both Elijah and Hayley stranded in the Bayou and once they returned, basically kidnapped the woman that carried his child. Before these events, he had at least shown her some kindness, some love. Now he just didn't care, about her or the child. She bent down to pick up the glass.

Half way through picking up the mess, the same sharp pain made her kneel to the floor in agony and drop the glass. She sat on the ground for at least a few minutes before the pain subsided and even then she didn't make the effort to stand. Some of the broken glass she had in her hands had cut into her palms and she hissed painfully as she edged the shard out.

Sometime whilst she was attempting to remove the glass, Klaus had appeared again. When he saw Hayley still sat on the floor, he raised his eyebrows. "Need some help sweetheart?"

Hayley looked up at him, then spoke, "We'll if its not too much to ask, could you pull the piece of glass out of my hand that's currently stuck there." She held her bloodied hand up, as if to prove a point. Klaus' mockingness turned to concern.

He pulled Hayley up off the floor, not as gently as she would have liked, then notioned for her to sit on a stool. Once she had sat down, he pulled her hand towards him, before swiftly pulling out the glass and pushing a teatowel down over the wound. It was only then when he looked at Hayley who's eyes bore deeply into him. "How in God's name did you end up with glass embodied into your hand?"

Hayley scowled, "I recall being told to pick up my own mess, which might I mention, you caused. Now, I'm not an expert on the whole pregnancy thing, but I believe the extra person I'm carrying does not do any favours for balance." She looked at him angrily, waiting for his snarky come back.

Instead, Klaus looked ashamed, something Hayley hadn't expected. "I didn't mean for you to pick the glass up, I only meant that I wasn't going to do it."

"Who the hell was going to pick the glass up then? I'd rather do it, than stand in it next time I come into the kitchen!" She threw back at him, angrily.

He took his time to comment, "Well, there's no harm done. I'm sure your wound has already healed." He pulled back the towel expectantly, but instead the wound continued to leak blood. Klaus looked confused, then spoke. "Why aren't you healing?" He asked Hayley.

Even though she didn't really know why the cut wasn't healing, Hayley had a feeling something was wrong. She wanted to tell Klaus that she felt terrible and sick, but didn't want to face his mocking comments he had more recently began to use. Just two days ago, she had asked him where the pain killers were, as she'd had a monster headache. He just laughed and made some sarcastic comment about her being a wolf, ensuring that a headache was no match for the pain of turning on a full moon and left without answering her question.

"Hayley?" Klaus demanded impatiently, as she realised that she hadn't even answered his question. She looked back towards him, and glanced at her hand, which was still bleeding.

"Hey, could you cover that up or something, it's making me feel sick." She said, nodding towards her hand. Klaus sighed, but pulled the towel back over to cover it, then went to find some bandage in the other room.

Once he had left, the pain in her abdomen returned, as she laid her head on the counter, in an attempt to subdue the radiating pain. She clenched her eyes shut, and placed her hand to her belly.

During this time, Klaus had returned and curiously stood watched Hayley. He could tell something wasn't right, even though was trying to hide it. He had been disregarding her well being as of late and now felt guilt for his behaviour. He walked to Hayley and, after a seconds hesitation, placed his hand on her shoulder. She instantly flinched and whirled to face him. He took a step backwards and help his hands up. "Easy little wolf, I didn't mean to startle you. Again." Klaus smiled, trying to be kind.

"You really need to work on being kind, that's twice today you've nearly given me a heart attack." She complained, half joking.

"It appears our daughter may be compromising your senses love, causing problems already." He smiled, then touched Hayley's hand, where it lay placed on her rounded stomach. His hand disappeared as quickly as he put it there, then he manoeuvred around to the other side of the bar to bandage Hayley's hand.

Whilst he wrapped the fabric round, he spoke, "Since when have you been afraid of blood little wolf?"

Hayley looked at him, "Well, although our daughter has compromised some of my senses, the smell of blood is something that has not been dulled, in fact, the stench is more prominent now."

Klaus smiled at her as he finished bandaging her hand. He sped to the top cupboard an brought down a pack of painkillers and then poured her some orange juice. She accepted both, curious. "Thanks..." Hayley said, accusingly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows again, before outstretching his palms, "What?"

Hayley sipped her juice and took a pill before replying. "You haven't exactly been nice to me recently, forgive me for questioning your sudden change of character." She said, sarcastically.

The originals hybrids eyes lost all humour, as the guilt set in. In all of his 1000 years, he had never felt guilt at killing, torturing or ruining lives. Yet the thought of upsetting the girl that carried his heir brought about the unpleasant feeling of guilt he had not felt for many years.

But instead of telling her this, he chose to live up to his reputation. "Well I can assure you that this lapse of character shall not be a regular occurance," he hissed in her ear, "...I'm going for drinks with Marcel, maybe I'll kill a few puppies whilst im out." He stormed off and slammed the door on his way out, leaving Hayley alone.

She felt a single tear slide from her eye before remembering herself. She was strong, and wouldn't be the girl that cried over a man, even if that man was an egotistic twat with trust issues, who happened to have impregnated her. Hormones, she cursed.

For the rest of the evening she sat reading in her bedroom. Well, trying to read. The pain she had felt all day intensified until it was virtually unbearable.

And where was Klaus? Drinking. She had no idea where the witch was, but she expected Davina was with Josh, somewhere in the garage. Hayley was alone. She picked up the phone that lay on her bed that Klaus had grudgingly given her a few weeks ago.

After much debating, she finally rang Klaus' number, but as expected, she went through to answer phone. Taking a breath, she left a message. "Klaus, it's the pregnant werewolf you abandoned to go out drinking. I really...I really need you to come back, I feel ill, I think I may need to visit a real doctor not just a witch. Anyway, just hurry up and finish your scotch."

Hayley looked out of the window and saw it was a full moon. Great, she thought, that's why I feel shit. It had been months since she had turned and it was taking its toll. Hayley felt a wave of nausea hit her and ran towards the bathroom, which was in total darkness.

Once she was sure it was over, she reached over to switch on the light. She gasped as she saw that her vomit was pure blood. The taste in her mouth made her heave once more. As she looked in the mirror, she saw that blood had specked on her face and that her eyes had turned amber, as her body fought the urge to turn. Hayley needed to lie down, so she leant against the wall and made her way back to the bed. Half way there, the shooting pain returned as she steadied herself against the wall for support. She felt her abdomen for reassurance but as she pulled her hand away, she saw it was dripping with blood. Her blood. She pushed her hand against the wall in the hope of keeping her balance, but instead she slipped, leaving a bloody hand smear across the white paint as she slid towards the ground. The last thing she thought before her world became darkness was that she wished Klaus not left, because now, she was going to die, all alone; her daughter was going to die, before she ever got the chance to meet her.

An hour later, after receiving Hayley's message, Klaus returned to the house. Almost immediately after entering, the sent of blood over powered him. "Hayley, you havent cut yourself again have you?" He called, smiling, slightly intoxicated.

When he received no answer, he went to find Hayley. When he saw her bedroom light was on, he frowned. "For goodness sake, are you ignoring me little wolf?" He demanded, before pushing the door all the way open.

He stopped. Klaus saw the blood smear, something he thought only happened in bad horror movies that today's generation found entertaining, then he looked down and saw Hayley, passed out on the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

For the next 20 minutes, everything was just a blur. He never stopped panicking until Hayley finally opened her eyes and touched his hand. He visibly relaxed. Hayley's eyes though, were filled with panic. "Klaus, the baby! I was bleeding. Oh god, is she alright?" Hayley became hysterical.

Klaus touched her cheek, "Sshhh, its alright. Our daughter is fine, I can here her heartbeat. I phoned someone that knows what they're talking about, they'll arrive shortly."

Hayley continued to sob and for the first time in his life, Klaus found himself unsure of what to say or do. He waited a few moments, until Hayley's sobs had stopped.

"Hayley, I'm sorry. I didn't think and I was selfish. Please, forgive me?"

Hayley whispered her response. "There's nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault. I should have told you earlier that I felt bad, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I really thought I had lost her earlier."

Klaus touched her stomach, "I assure you little wolf, our daughter is the opposite of lost." The baby kicked under his touch. They stayed that way until the door bell rang.

Klaus stood up. "That will be the doctor, I'd better answer that." He rushed off.

Hayley breathed out slowly, relieved. She thought it was all over earlier. She thought her baby was...dead and her life was destroyed. But now, she was convinced everything was going to be ok. Or as ok as it could be being a werewolf that carries the original hybrids child in the middle of a war in New Orleans.

-The End-


	11. Another Note (sorry)

**Hey! **

**So apologies for this instead of another chapter! I really enjoyed writing the last one.:) **

**So a reader (Words-of-Miss-Pierce) has asked if I'm looking forward to the originals tonight and the answer is, most definitely love! But I'm assuming you're a fellow Brit, unable to enjoy the episode until tomorrow. :( **

**As for the next episode, I hope we do get the girl power we were promised! I'm so tired of Rebekah/Hayley and every other female on TO being shown as weak. So basically, I really do hope they kick some ass this week. **

**The next chapter will be written after the events of the upcoming episode, so that's assuming my story so far has ended the way the show has. I'm hoping then to be able to update 1/2 times a week with a chapter, depending on school work. Of course I do watch a considerable amount of other shows too, and I am currently watching James Bond so I'm also a huge film fan so sorry if I forget or anything. **

**I'll probably write a TVD fic soon, as soon as it comes back. **

**Im glad people are enjoying my writing and please, after this weeks episode, give me some ideas and suggestions, I'm happy to write people short chapters on things they want to be written. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. **

**Au revoir! **

**Kate xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! **

**So I totally loved this weeks episode of TO it was magnificent to see such a display of girl power from Rebekah and Davina. Not too impressed with Hayley's actions though, she has sort of betrayed Elijah. I love Hayley though, so I hope she tells him the truth next episode. **

**I decided that this will be set after the last episode, after Hayley rushes off after seeing the drawings form Celeste's face, consumed with guilt. Rebekah has been absent from my chapters for a while so let the queen return!**

**Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. Cheerio and Enjoy! **

Hayley had never before felt so much guilt for her actions.

In the past, she had done terrible things, for her own sake, but she had never felt guilt. Even when she outed Tyler to Klaus, which resulted in his mothers death, she was less than remorseful. But after revealing such a personal detail of Elijah's past to Sophie after snooping through his private journals, she was racked with over whelming regret. And fear. Fear because of what her betrayal would bring with it. She couldn't bring herself to tell Elijah what she had done, she couldn't tell him that after he tried so hard to make her feel like family, she had told one of his most personal secrets to somebody that wanted to do something terrible.

Hayley sat hiding away in one of many dark corners of the house. She looked over the balcony and saw the blood spatters from today's earlier events.

As far as she knew, Davina had overpowered and killed Elijah, Klaus and Marcel, temporarily of course. The witch had obviously had enough of being lied to and Hayley had no regrets of telling her the truth. The only thing she wished hadn't of happened was that young boy Tim dying. From what she had heard, both Davina and the boy had bowed out Romeo and Juliet style and only the witch had woken up.

A cool breeze came from behind her and she looked around to see Rebekah giving her a curious look.

"What the bloody hell are you doing hiding down this dreary little corner?" She questioned, before stumbling over and sitting down next to Hayley. She was clearly drunk.

Hayley could barely manage to look at her, the youngest original had a knack of knowing when she was being lied to. "I was just hiding from Klaus' minions, they follow me everywhere. I had to pee with the door open earlier!"

Rebekah smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Hayley asked, concerned but at the same time trying to change the subject.

Rebekah sighed before talking. "I'm so old Hayley. I've seen wars, uncountable deaths, monarchs rise and fall. I've killed so many people, but I always had my reason. Granted, a few times it was for jealously and anger, but I always had a reason. But Klaus, he poisoned two children. Children, that's all they really were. The boy had nothing to do with any of this, he just loved a girl."

Hayley looked at Rebekah for a long time before eventually speaking. "I did something terrible today." She blurted out.

Rebekah sadly smiled once more, "I doubt you feel as terrible as I. I stood by as a child lay dying in front of me, through my own bloods thoughtless and reckless actions", she paused for a second, "But do tell, what could you have possibly done to feel so guilty?"

The wolf shuffled uncomfortably and looked around to see if anyone else could hear them. "If you did something that hurt someone that you cared about, to help protect others you care about, do you think you could ever be forgiven, assuming that the person cares about you too?"

Rebekah looked thoughtful for a second, "If I didn't believe that everyone deserved forgiven, would I be here? If I took offensive to every time I have been betrayed by someone I trusted, I would certainly not be anywhere in the near vicinity. There's a limit to the amount of times you can forgive without repercussions though, there's a limit to how far you can push without the other person pushing back.."

Hayley began to think that Rebekah was no longer talking about in general, but rather about herself. She knew the girl, and she was just a girl regardless of how many times she had stated she was over 1000, had forgiven many over the years. She had been betrayed countlessly by her own family, by the people she called her friends and others she had called lovers, but she always forgave.

It was now clear though, that the forgiveness had reached its limit and the blonde vampire was determined to fight back, just as soon as she sobered up.

Hayley questioned Rebekah again, "Do you love your family Rebekah?"

"Of Course I bloody do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Only I will teach them a lesson because nobody else has the right. Toujours et pour toujours. Always and forever. Anyone that comes in the way of that suffers, painfully.

The wolf swallowed then changed the subject, yet again. "I think that's enough betrayal talk for one day. I'm impressed by your French though, how many languages do you speak?"

"I speak many languages Latin, Hebrew, French, Italian, and many others, though most are dead ones. Compared to Elijah though, I speak but few. He was always one for culture. Nik also has a hidden talent with languages though he tries to hide it. Even when we were human, he learnt them much swifter than the rest of us, even Elijah."

Hayley raised her eyebrows, "So Klaus is a secret linguist, any more skills he has yet to inform me about?"

"Niklaus always was talented at everything he did. He plays a large variation of instruments, I'm inclined to believe he played the violin in several of Motzarts compositions, without the needing to compel himself a position. He can also cook fairly well, after one of my holidays in a coffin, I was informed he created the profiterole, whilst posing as an Italian pastry chef."

"He obviously draws and paints too. He said something before to me, 'painting is a metaphor for control'," Hayley said, almost mocking klaus.

Rebekah grinned, "A little more work on the accent and I'd say you'd have a perfect imitation of my older brother! Yes, he does love a good paint brush, though some of his more recent work is a tad depressing. The whole tortured soul living in solitude is getting a bit old, besides he has you now."

Hayley looked confused. Klaus hated her, she was just a mistake.

Rebekah saw her confusion. "Even though my brother does not show his emotions well, even I can tell he both loves and admires you, and will show your child the most love a father will ever show a child."

The blonde original stood up, only wobbling slightly this time and excused herself to 'go and get a bit more bloody pissed'. When she was about 3 metres from Hayley, she turned around and her face took on a sobered expression.

"Whatever you've done Hayley, I assume it involved one, if not both of my brothers. I advice you to be careful. Though it may seem as if Elijah is a gentleman, he is never the less a vampire, and a Mikaelson. We all share the most outrageous temper. Men are not to be trusted in times like this, not matter how noble they seem."

Hayley breathed out as Rebekah walked further and further away. Without turning back around she shouted one last thing back to Hayley. "Us girls have to stick together!"

This was the second time Rebekah had told her that, only this time, she was deadly serious. Hayley knew something was going on.

She continued to ponder her thoughts, and failed to hear the footsteps until they were almost upon her. She raised her head to look. Elijah stood a foot away from her, a forced smile painted upon his immortal face. It was the first time she had seen him since she rushed out of the room when Davina's drawings seemed to form a portrait of Celeste, his once true love.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, I just remembered that I promised to make you a cup of tea before you went to sleep and as it appears quite late, I think it would be polite to offer you. So, tea?" He held out a hand to pull the pregnant werewolf from the ground.

After a seconds hesitation, Hayley clasped his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be lifted from the floor. It was similar to the way Klaus had helped her up a few days prior, only with Elijah, it was much more gentle. As she got her balance, he pulled her in closer to steady her and his fingers brushed against the baby. He removed his hand quickly then looked towards Hayley.

"How is my niece today? I don't believe I've asked?"

Hayley smiled at him, trying to hide her guilt. "She's great, I wish she would let me sleep though, I look a mess!" Elijah didn't know about the incident not long ago, when Hayley thought she had lost her baby, and she didn't intend him to find out. The truth was, she was too scared to sleep properly.

Elijah looked her in the eyes, "Nonsence, you look beautiful as always, not a 'mess' as you described yourself. Your daughter will be beautiful, just like her mother, though I do hope she doesn't acquire Niklaus' personality, she would be the most demanding child."

She smacked playfully at his arm, "Don't even joke about that. Though it wouldn't be good if she turned out like me either, I'm a bad person."

Elijah frowned. "Hayley, you are a good person. You are strong, and if your daughter is anything like you, you should be proud."

Oh Elijah, she thought, I'm so sorry. He would soon find out about her betrayal. He would feel sad knowing that a memory he had shared with her, that had been so private, would now be used against him. Then he would be angry, and Hayley never wished to see Elijah angry at her.

But until then, until he found out what she had done, they would enjoy tea. As he led her down towards the kitchen, he looked outside.

"Une tempête est à venir." He muttered. Hayley knew enough French to understand what he said.

She agreed that a storm was most certainly on the way. Just maybe not one that would blow over in a few hours. This storm, would last much longer than that.

-The End-


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**I'd just like to start by saying this weeks originals episode was magnificent. I thought the acting was spot on by both Davina and Marcel. That scene before she died was so heart wrenching. I also liked this side to Elijah and was most certainly astounded by the huge plot twist right at the end. I had expected Esther to some how be resurrected. As only 3 people came back, and 4 were sacrificed I assume the writers could go some where with it.;)**

**The only bad thing about the episode was Hayley. I love the character and it wasn't her to cry for an entire 40 minutes almost, over Elijah. I did like how Klaus comforted her though. But seriously, she's a strong female character.**

**Btw, I also watched TVD and can I just say, I loved a certain Klaus and Caroline scene. I dont really have ships, but I thought it was great. I loved how Rebekah was in it and I did like the little Elijah interlude. **

**This chapter is going to be set again directly after the episode, I'm assuming everyone went home, upset. So this is just going to be sort of the night after Davina's death, before the shit about the evil voodoo resurrections hits the fan. It's going to address the Hayley and Elijah thing a bit too.**

**Jouir!**

Hayley had not cried so much in the space of a day for a long, long time. She had tried so hard to get to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the blood red smile drawn across Davina's throat and the terrified look in the girls eyes.

She was suppose to come back, but she never did, now she was dead. Hayley hadn't even known her that well, but the tears she cried were real. The tears were also for herself, facing rejection from Elijah, who refused to forgive her for one simple mistake. A mistake which had cost a child their life.

She sat on a large couch in the main sitting room, comforted by a soft blanket and the child that grew inside of her. Hayley sighed.

An unfamiliar patter of feet appeared behind her and she turned to face Rebekah. For once, the blonde original wasn't wearing outrageously high heels or a questionably appropriate dress. Instead, she wore silk pjamas and what appeared to be vampire bunny slippers. Hayley raised eyebrows in confusion.

"What?", Rebekah demanded, "..can't a girl wear pyjamas these days without being judged!"

Hayley replied quickly, "No it's not that, it's just that its the first lime I've seen you in not heels and day clothes. It makes you seem more..human."

Rebekah reached for the bourbon, before pausing. "I can assure you I own a selection of night clothing, some less appropriate around family, and love, I am anything but human." She flashed her fangs in an attempt to prove a point.

Hayley simply rolled her eyes, exasperated, "No Rebekah, you're human because today when Davina died, I saw you look away. No matter how much you try and prove that you're a monster, you're not. A monster doesn't cry over a girl they hardly even knew dying."

The wolf shivered as she realised just how cold the house was, Rebekah looked at her concerned, then shot off, before returning with another blanket. She held it out to Hayley, who took it, looking puzzled. "What's this for?" She asked.

"You're cold, and from today's events...which involved a considerable amount of rain, I don't want you getting ill, it wouldn't be good for you or the baby." Rebekah smiled.

Hayley peered curiously at the blanket before snorting, "Is this a high school musical blanket?" She asked outraged.

Rebekah crossed her arms before answering, "Yes, I'm a huge fan of it, you know, go wildcats!", she walked towards the kitchen before turning to face Hayley, "I'm going to make some tea, would you care for some?" Hayley nodded.

A few minutes later Rebekah returned with a tray carrying a tea pot and two cups. She quickly poured Hayley some tea, adding a tiny splash of milk and half a spoon of sugar, before passing over the cup.

Hayley sipped, "How the hell did you know how I have my tea, I really don't remember having afternoon tea with you before?"

Rebekah gave her a knowing smile, "I compel people and ask them their tea preferences for fun. No, actually Elijah told me a few days ago, I was drinking scotch in there when he made you a cup."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Do you think it's my fault Rebekah?" Hayley suddenly asked.

"Why on earth would you be possibly to blame for tonights events, you're not the one who slit a child's throat." Rebekah commented.

Hayley thought before replying. "That thing I did yesterday, the thing I told you was bad. Well it's the reason all this got set in motion. It's my fault, I betrayed someone's trust, someone important and now, look what happened."

"I'm assuming this someone is my dear elder brother, the one who is less of a psychopath. Hayley, he will forgive you, give it time. What ever you did, it was motivated and I'm sure he understands, matters of family are sacred after all."

They both contemplated for a few more moments, before they heard the door to the room open and close.

In walked Elijah, looking considerably more put together than he did earlier. Rebekah motioned to the tea pot, which he shook his head at. He reached over towards the alcohol and poured himself a glass, before settling into the nearest arm chair.

Hayley hadn't breathed since he enetered the room and her heart began to furiously pound against her chest. He glanced at her before whispering an almost inaudible, "Breath."

She took it as a cue and took in a lungful of air, tinged with the heavenly scent of his cologne. He smiled over to his sister. "You have been my sister for over a thousand years Rebekah and this is the first time I have see you wearing pyjamas and those...slippers."

"Well with all my time spent desiccating in a coffin and running from our father, I haven't really had the time to purchase pjyamas." She smiled sarcastically at her brother.

Elijah continued to down his bourbon whilst Hayley sipped at her tea, and Rebekah sat peering curiosly at both of them.

"Where's Nik?" She asked.

"He's downstairs, drinking I believe. He recieved a call and he's planning a trip to mystic falls, I assume it is something doppleganger orientated."

"I'll speak with him in a while."

Hayley's eyes drooped as she looked at the empty mug in her grasp. She set it down on the tray again and for a few minutes sat staring at the steam rising from the tea pot still. She relaxed into a lying position and contemplated. A few minutes later, it hit her.

"Rebekah, did you just drug me?", Hayley demanded. Elijah looked up, appalled at his sister.

"Yes, I checked and they're not harmful to the child. You don't look like you've slept in days, even before what happened today. Just relax and go to sleep Hayley."

Hayley did just that, as the pressure of her eyelids forced her eyes closed and he breathing became more even. She shivered in her dream like state.

At once she felt the warmth of the blanket around her shoulders. She felt warm breath on her face as he whispered "Sleep well.", into her ear, before brushing her hair out of her face. Even when he hated her, he couldnt truly hate her.

The sounds around Hayley became a blur, but she managed to catch the conversation.

"Please try and forgive her Elijah, she loves you, you're her family." Rebekah insisted.

"Family, dear sister, do not betray each other."

"Well god knows how you're living with Nik and I, betrayal is a family trait." Even half asleep, Hayley could almost hear the sadness of Rebekah joke.

Elijah sighed, "Hayley is your family, and I will protect her, but forgiveness, for what she did, will take time."

Rebekah stood, "Better make it quick, I'm leaving with Niklaus tomorrow, I have some unfinished business in Mystic Falls to attend to. I assume you will be fine looking after Hayley, even if you're not on speaking terms?"

"I made her a promise to protect her and the child and I will honour that, no harm will come to her whilst you're away." Elijah said, reverently.

The original sister walked towards the door and opened it, before speaking to Elijah once more. "Please Elijah, make your peace with her. You, me and Klaus are her only family, she needs us." She closed the door and a sleeping Hayley was left alone with Elijah.

He stared at her for what seemed like eternity, the rise of her shoulders mesmerising. All of the nights horrors were lost, his anger dissipated, as he looked at Hayley. He knew that she was sorry. Elijah stood. Once more he bent down and whispered into Hayley's ear.

"I forgive you." He whispered. Hayley didn't hear, she was asleep, but some how, letting go of his anger brought Elijah some peace, as he settled back into the comfort of his chair.

There he sat for hours watching the sleeping girl. His thoughts only interrupted as he heard Rebekah and Klaus bicker about who's turn it was to drive. Hayley didn't stir, clearly still under the effects of the drugs.

He heard Rebekah's car engine start and assumed she'd won the arguement. Elijthes aw the door suddenly open, as Klaus poked his head around the corner.

"Look after the wolf brother, tell her I won't be too long." Elijah nodded and Klaus left.

He heard the sound of the car as it went further and further away. Until it could be heard no more.

He was once again alone with the girl he tried so much to hate, but instead, couldn't muster any hatred and instead only looked at her with admiration.

The girl that fought for her family.

Elijah smiled a sad smile.

Maybe she would make it as a Mikaelson after all.

Katie.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter will continue on from the previous one. It's assuming Klaus and Rebekah have left NOLA for Mystic Falls. Elijah and Hayley are left alone and not exactly on the best of terms.**

**Btw, I rewatched Lord Of the Rings the other day so apologies for the little mention.**

**It will address the almost miscarriage she had a few chapters earlier, will she tell Elijah about it? **

He had sat mesmerised by her steady breathing for hours, all other sounds around him ceased to exist. It was quiet in the house and Elijah assumed they were alone. His siblings had left for Mystic Falls and Marcel was out drinking his sorrows.

Hayley was a restless sleeper, and as the sleeping tablets began to wear off, she became more and more agitated. He had considered waking her, but the dark shadows underneath her closed lids deterred him. Even though he was supposed to hate her, he couldn't.

She began to mumble something in her sleep. _Klaus, please. The baby, the baby. Klaus! _Her mumbling soon became a scream and Elijah could sit there no more. He gently shook Hayley's shoulders, "Hayley, wake up!" He whispered.

She fought against his light grip for a few seconds before her eyelids shot open. Her eyes flashed amber as she fought to regain her breath, until she saw Elijah. She calmed almost immediately.

"The child. Is she alright?" Elijah asked her softly, aware that he was suppose to be angry with her.

Hayley frantically grasped at her stomach before visibly relaxing. "She's fine." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

They sat for a few moments in silence before Elijah spoke, "Klaus and Rebekah have gone on a trip, they should be back within the next few days."

Hayley looked at him wide eyed. "He left us, again?"

It was so unlike her to say something like that, it puzzled Elijah. He knew Hayley had never depended on Niklaus that much. " And what do you mean by that?", he questioned her.

The wolf shivered as she remembered that a few weeks ago, she thought she had lost the baby. Klaus had left her alone, and that had nearly cost her the only happiness in her life. Instead of telling Elijah this, she chose a more 'Hayley like' response. "I just mean he's a dick, I could die and he wouldn't even notice."

Elijah looked at her horrified. "Hayley, please. Don't even joke about it."

She held her hands up in apology. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Hayley shivered.

He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, take this, you look freezing."

Hayley stood and let Elijah hold out the jacket, which she slipped her arms into. "You do know I could just walk upstairs and get a jumper?" She joked.

Elijah smiled kindly. "I know, but I was going to make you some breakfast, and I can't do that if you're upstairs. I don't know how you like your eggs."

Hayley laughed and Elijah gave her a strange look. "May I ask what's so amusing."

Hayley stopped laughing. "The answer to your egg question, is that I don't have my eggs any way. I'm allergic to them, on their own I mean."

The original did a double take, before holding out his hand. "Come to the kitchen, I'll make you something else. Pancakes?" Hayley nodded.

They walked through to the kitchen together and once there, Elijah held out a chair for Hayley to sit in. She smiled at him. He went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients he needed and started to mix up a batter, which then went into the pan. Within a few minutes, he presented the pile of steaming pancakes to Hayley, who accepted them.

"Thanks"

Elijah's phone rang and he left the room to answer it, leaving Hayley to enjoy her pancakes. Halfway through eating them, she realised Elijah had forgotten to make her a drink, so she went over to the tap and poured a glass of water.

She stood frozen with it in her grasp until a voice from behind called her name. "Hayley?" Elijah questioned, and for the second time in the space of a fortnight, she found herself surrounded by shards of glass as the glass of water became a huge mess on the floor.

"Shit." She whispered.

Elijah gently pulled her out of the mess. "My apologies, I forgot that you startle easily. Go and finish your breakfast, I'll clean it up."

"No, it's my mess, I need to sort it myself." Hayley suddenly snapped. In that moment, she wasn't only talking about smashed glass, but rather about her betrayal. She bent down and reached for the glass, which she promptly cut herself on. "Ow!"

Elijah yanked her from the ground, "Hayley stop it, I already said I would clean it up." He took her hand and gently pulled out the glass, before taking off his tie and wrapping it round the wound. It was like deja vu, just a little more romantic.

He steered her towards her seat again and she ate thoughtfully for a few minutes, whilst he watched concerned. She could feel silent tears escape her eyes as she thought about what could have happened.

Elijah mistook her tears." Hayley, I don't hate you for what you did, it'll just take time to sort it out, give me time, I-"

She interrupted him, "No Elijah! It isn't that. Last week before you got here, Klaus left in a mood when I dropped glass and cut myself cleaning it up, I felt so ill that day and then something bad happened when I was on my own.."

Elijah gently prompted her, "Just tell me what's the matter Hayley."

"I went to my room and began to feel nauseous and threw up everywhere. But it was just blood, pure blood. Then I looked, and I was bleeding. I went all horror movie and left blood smeared down the wall then collapsed. Klaus came back later and I thought..I thought..she was gone." She felt the tears form and fall freely.

"Niklaus told me your room was repainted because you didn't like the colour. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry and Klaus didn't want you to be angry with him for leaving me alone all night. He called a doctor though and she was fine."

Elijah gave her his usual line, "And her mother? Is she fine?"

Hayley smiled, "I can't sleep. It took me almost three weeks to sleep after the whole pool incident. Now its just worse. Everytime I close my eyes..I just see blood."

"Are you tired Hayley?" He prompted.

"Im exhausted, I need sleep."

He just held his hand out in silent response and led her up the stairs, to his room. He gestured towards the bathroom. "Please, take a shower or have a bath. You're welcome to sleep in here instead, I know it must be terrifying to sleep in that room. I have noticed you spending each night on the couch, it's most certainly not good for your back."

Hayley took up his offer and went to enjoy a shower. She unwound the tie before getitng in and noticed it was completely healed.

Outside the bathroom, Elijah sat on the chair that occupied the corner of his room. He entered a number into his phone, but it went to voicemail. "Brother, I know you have been gone all of 4 hours but I wish to express my urge that you return as swiftly as you can. Hayley needs you here, she needs Rebekah. She needs all of us." He pressed the end call button and sat waiting for Hayley to finish her shower.

After 10 minutes she peered around the door. "Hey, Elijah. I forgot to bring some clothes in here. Will you...go and fetch me some from my bedroom. Please?" He nodded and she closed the door.

He went over the hall to her room and tried to locate what Hayley needed. He eventually found some clean pyjamas, then took a deep breath before inching open her underwear draw. "Forgive me" he whispered to someone that wasn't there. Even though Hayley had asked him to get her underwear, he still felt very un gentlemanly routing through it. Once he managed to grab the few items he needed, he sped back to his own room and knocked at the bathroom door.

A few seconds later Hayley peered round again, before taking the clothes. "Thank you" she said.

He sat down again in his chair and waited for Hayley to emerge. When she did, he stood up. "I have some books on the shelf over there if you'd like to read one." She nodded and looked through the books.

She pulled one out. "I didnt take you for a lord of the rings kind of guy?"

He smiled, "I find the concept of the ring in that story...Ironic. It's poison to those who take its power, yet they cannot stop themselves, the draw of it is just too much to deny, and soon enough, they are lost to the ring, unable to see what is really going on around them, ignorant to the pain it causes." He twisted his own ring curiously and Hayley realised that he was no longer talking about a book.

She tried to lighten the mood. "Do you have the movie?

"Certainly, do you wish to watch it?" Elijah stood and opened the nearest cupboard, before pulling out the first movie.

Hayley sat on the edge of his bed. "Sure?"

He pulled down the TV from the ceiling that Hayley didnt even know was there and slotted the disk into the player.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, I'll sit in the chair."

Hayley lay down on the bed and propped her head up on the pillow. As Elijah walked past to reposition the chair she grabbed his arm. "Just sit on the bed with me, it's not a crime to watch a movie together. There's no need to get a chair."

He sighed but gave in to her demand. He kicked off his shoes and sat next to her on the bed, then pressed play.

For the next 3 hours, they sat in silence, enjoying the movie as it went on. A few times, Hayley swore she saw Elijah's mouth twitching, as he mouthed the words of the movie. She could feel herself relaxing and for the first time in a while, she felt like she could sleep peacefully.

Elijah was too engrossed in the movie to feel Hayley move closer to him, but inhaled sharply when he felt the weight of her fall across his chest. She was asleep.

For a moment, he wanted to protest, he was of course suppose to be angry at her. But she hadn't slept in days, so instead he just reached for the bed throw and draped it around her shoulders.

The movie had ended, but he just replayed it, unable to move from where he lay.

After all, who doesn't love fucking Lord of The Rings?

-the end-


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! **

**The latest episode of the originals was great. I love the voodoo road they went down, it was brilliant. The flashbacks were great too. It was nice to see some Haylijah. I'm not necessarily a Hayley and Elijah shipper, as I do like Klayley also, I just like romance, kay? I wish that the originals would just be a happy family. Hats off to Rebekah in the last episode, she was brilliant. I love Elijah but ugh, hypocrite. I do hope they sort that out. I do hope we get a good make out/sex scene soon, THE SEXUAL TENSION ON THAT SHOW IS TOO MUCH! **

**This chapter will be set after the episode when Elijah goes to Hayley+ a bit of Rebekah too. I promise my next chapter will be Klayley though, do not despair. **

**Enjoy!**

He saw her stood on the balcony and his heart broke. He never thought about how lonely she was, how alone. The fear she must feel astounded him. Elijah knew she tried to pretend she didn't give a crap about anything, but he knew she did. Living with vampires who would under any other circumstances have ripped out your throat was not easy. He sighed, wishing he could go to her. Promise her she was safe, promise her he would never leave her. He wanted to just make her life slightly less horrible.

She looked longingly into the distance, wishing to be far away. Away from the raging war in New Orleans, where danger dominated her life. Everywhere she looked there were vampire. Hayley felt so alone, but at the same time, couldn't bear to be in the vicinity of so many immortals, so she turned and went back to her room.

For almost an hour she sat, whispering to her child, something she did when she thought no one else was listening. But Elijah always heard, and this time was no different. He stood outside of the door, about to knock.

He heard her sigh, "You're daddy is a dick." Hayley had taken to calling Klaus after male genitalia.

Elijah cleared his throat, then tapped lightly on the door.

"If I said no, you would still come in, so I'll save you the hassle." She sounded annoyed.

Elijah pushed open the door and Hayley looked at him before her face took on a horrified expression, "Oh God, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was one of Klaus' minions. God, I'm sorry."

Elijah smiled at her before speaking, "Forgive my intrusion, I just thought, you would like some company."

Hayley smiled sadly, "Does Klaus know you're here? I'm pretty sure if he found out, you'd end up in a box again. I thought we couldn't talk anyway, we might upset your brother."

"Niklaus does not own me nor does he know I'm here." Elijah answered in a clipped tone.

She looked at him for a moment, as if to say something but instead looked back to the book she was reading.

Elijah stood silently for a moment before enquiring. "What is it that you're reading?"

She smiled, folded the page corner over and handed Elijah the book. It was 'What to Expect when You're Expecting' but underneath, she had added an extra line. It read '..a hybrids psychopaths miracle baby from a booze fuelled one night stand.'

He chuckled and handed her back the book, before leaning against the bed post looking thoughtful, "Was today the first time you had been bitten by a vampire?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "No, in the bayou tyler let his experiment feed on me. That was after he stuck my stomach with a needle."

He frowned, "You never told me you'd been hurt" Hayley could see that he wasn't just talking about the Bayou now, his eyes were full of guilt.

"That's because it didn't really hurt. I'm a wolf, remember? I heal quickly. Don't feel guilty about today Elijah, honestly. You needed my blood to help Rebekah and as there was no knife on offer, your teeth had to do. It's fine, really."

He looked at her, his eyes becoming serious, "I assure you, I didn't enjoy it. Blood is a vampires life force, but I would never willingly take it from a child."

Hayley pouted, "I'm not a child."

Elijah once again chuckled, "You're the opposite of a child Hayley, I was referring to my niece in this instance. But I also make a promise to you, I would never, even when the child is born, take your blood, you're family."

"Nice to hear I won't be on the menu once she's here." She touched her stomach, smiling. Hayley rubbed thoughtfully for a moment, before her mouth formed a surprised 'O' .

Elijah took a step towards her, "Is everything alright?" He asked, curious to Hayley's expression.

She breathed heavily for a moment before smiling at him, "Everything's perfect, she's perfect. She gets violent when we talk about her, my ribs have taken quite a kicking today."

Elijah listened to the soft thumping of the child's heartbeat accompanied by the occasional pounding, when she presumably kicked Hayley. He reached out his hand, before asking permission, "May I?" He said as he gestured towards Hayley's stomach.

She nodded, slightly confused.

He reached out and touched her stomach, gently placing his fingers over where he heard the baby kick. The only other time he had done this was when his mother was pregnant with his younger siblings. Except when she was expecting Niklaus, his mother had refused to let him near her, and when he later found out Niklaus was only his half brother, he knew why. She was ashamed.

Hayley still had one of her own hands placed on her belly, and felt the sharp kicks from where it was positioned. "Here." She said, sliding Elijah's hand closer to her own. When he felt the kicking a few seconds later, he smiled, but didn't remove his hand.

"She's strong, like her mother. I do hope she doesn't inherit Klaus' hair, the curls were always a nightmare when he was a child, it would take our mother hours to comb his hair."

Hayley laughed, "You should hope she's not too much like me, 19 years old and pregnant with the most dangerous being to walk the planet as the father."

Elijah shook his head and spoke before he could think, "She will be beautiful ,just like you."

He still had his hand placed on her belly and only removed it when he caught glimpse of a blonde figure in the door way. Rebekah. He quickly removed his hand, before hurrying to the door. "If you'll excuse me." He mumbled.

Rebekah looked at Elijah sadly then looked at Hayley. "Hey wolf girl, heard you saved the day."

"Nope, your niece did, apparently she's like a quarter witch now."

The blonde vampire strode over before she threw herself down on Hayley's bed, "Bloody hell, next thing we know, she'll be part unicorn."

Hayley snorted and Rebekah smiled, before speaking again, "You're the only person in this bloody house that I don't think will stab me in the back, quite literally. Even Elijah and I have had a disagreement."

Hayley looked at her sadly, "Don't trust me Rebekah. I'm a horrible person."

"Hayley, you're the least terrible one in this whole bloody compound."

Hayley quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what's with you and Elijah, he looked pretty pissed with you earlier?"

Rebekah stood up. "I'm going to get the popcorn love, it's quite the story."

Surely enough a few minutes later Rebekah returned with popcorn.

"So, spill.." Hayley demanded through a mouth of toffee goodness.

-the end-


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! **

**I hope you liked the last chapter, it was just a little bit of fun to write. As promised, this chapter will have some Klaus and Hayley and Rebekah and maybe Klayley.;) **

**Its set the morning after the past chapter. I apologise that it gets slightly...adult. I'd also like to point out that I do like Klaroline and any actions in this chapter are entire hormone fuelled. **

**Enjoy! **

Without opening her eyes, Hayley stretched out her legs and found she had cramp. "Shit." She winced sitting up to try and stretch it out. Rebekah was still passed out in the bed next to her, where she had fallen asleep after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. It was strange for Hayley to see the all powerful original looking human and it was humorous to think that her usual perfect blonde hair was messed up.

A voice came from the doorway, "You know love, Rebekah likes to strangle people in her sleep, probably not the best idea to share a bed with her."

Hayley looked up sharply to find Klaus smirking down at her. "I would be concerned as to how you even know that but I know you're a creep. Well it's a good job she was pissed and slept like a log then wasn't it?" Hayley said, shooting Klaus a dirty look.

She went to shake Rebekah awake but Klaus sped over and grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't, she'll have your arm off."

Hayley snatched her wrist back and rubbed the spot where Klaus had pulled, hoping to make him feel bad. "Dick."

Klaus just frowned at her, then turned to his sister. "Observe" he muttered. He shook Rebekah's shoulder and almost immediately she shot up, fangs out. She grabbed Klaus wrist and Hayley heard the bones crack as she twisted, followed by Klaus' incredibly girly scream.

"You bastard. You know full well I don't take kindly to being woken up, especially at this ungodly hour. What are you even doing in here anyway, I thought the stalker days were over?" Rebekah groaned as she sat up. Upon feeling her hair, she groaned once more.

Hayley sat smiling as Klaus winced in pain and outwardly laughed as he slotted the broken wrist back into place.

"If you must know why I'm here little sister, I came to check that Hayley was still alive, it's almost 2pm."

Rebekah stood up and strode towards the door. "Of course Nik, I truly believe you have suddenly taken an interest in your baby mama. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower, I smell and to be honest, any excuse to be out of your murderous presence is a good thing."

Klaus watched his sister go, a look of glee on his face that he often had when he'd annoyed someone. Hayley frowned then slid to sit on the ground next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked curiously.

Hayley outstretched her legs hoping to get rid of the cramps, "One of the perks of being pregnant is that sometimes you feel like you are being stabbed in the legs over and over again. I don't suppose you'd take a second out from your diabolical plan for world domination to stretch them out for me?"

He thought for a moment before he shrugged and held his hands out for Hayley to place her leg into. She leant back and he lifted her leg gently to stretch it out. He was not an idiot and the thought of touching a woman's leg whilst she lay there sort of turned him on. He was a 1000 year old hybrid but never the less, still a man. His eyes wandered down her body and stopped at her breasts, which he hadn't noticed before.

He stared at Hayley's face then, but hurridly looked away when she made eye contact with him. She smiled genuinely. "You know, being embarrassed to touch someone kind of comes before sex, and well, this baby didn't just appear by magic."

Klaus chuckled and relaxed, "Believe me love, I'm not embarrassed." He let go of her leg and reached for her hands, then he pulled her from the ground. He found himself face to face with Hayley, who looked flushed and was breathing heavily.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Hayley took and step back and pushed Klaus away, "Stop it!" She ordered as he stumbled slightly.

"Stop what love?" He asked, a mockingly innocent expression plastered on his face.

She pointed at him, "Stop that! You know exactly what you're doing and it's not funny." Hayley pouted.

Klaus laughed once again, "Am I upsetting you sweetheart?"

Hayley threw herself down on the bed, "No! You're making me horny! I'm pregnant and hormonal and you are deliberately doing this to me."

He leaned over her on the bed, pushing her down. She protested then relaxed. "You know love, I knew there was a reason I slept with you in the first place, you're not exactly a dog."

Hayley picked up her head and whispered into his ear. "I kind of am a dog, you know, being a wolf and all that."

They leaned closer together.

Suddenly the moment was ruined when Hayley turned her head, smirking. Klaus frowned and then stood straight, clearly confused.

Hayley sat up and spoke, "When I said I was horny, I didn't mean desperate enough to sleep with a man that tried to strangle me, left me in the bayou with his hallucinating elder brother and has almost got me killed multiple times."

"It's a bit to late to make the 'mistake' of sleeping with me love, that ship has well and truly sailed, and now we have It to deal with." He shot back, some what enjoying their disagreement.

Hayley stood up, "Did you just call my daughter 'it'? Seriously Klaus, get some class, I thought we were passed this."

When Klaus didn't answer immediately she began to search through her draws to find some clean clothes. Once she had found them, she turned to him, "Leave, I want a shower, and that involves me getting naked and you do not have the right to that."

He huffed but suprisingly turned to leave and then stopped in the doorway.

"You know, I do acknowledge that the baby is my child, our child. I think it's quite obvious to tell I struggle to show my...emotions but please, understand I love her more than anyone or anything on this planet."

His sudden outburst of fatherly love stopped Hayley in her tracks and she turned to face Klaus. She smiled at him before stroking her belly and whispering, "Maybe your Daddy's not such a dick after all."

Klaus rolled his eyes and left, calling, "Have a nice day little wolf" from the corridor.

Hayley heard the sound of his shoes tapping on each step as he left the compound, no doubt to terrorise and bring misery upon all mankind.

She took her time in the shower and took extra time to wash her skin as being in that position with Klaus had made her feel considerably dirty. As she stepped out, hair dripping , she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" She yelled. When nobody answered she wrapped a towel around her growing body and opened the door.

On the floor lay a piece of card, attached to a small velvet bag. She picked it up and read the message, which stated, "For It." Hayley sighed yet smirked at the humour and opened the little bag. Out fell a tiny bracelet, that shared the same design as all the Originals daylight rings. Inside of the bracelet a small 'M' was engraved.

M for Marshall. M for Mikaelson.

-the end-


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! **

**Wow, the originals was so good this week. I completely loved it. The thing with Elijah being poisoned by the kiss reminded me a lot of The Doctor and River in Doctor who and as s they put it 'the cruelest kind of warfare' and that statement is so correct. People may disagree but his decision to save Hayley was right, after all, she's mortal. I feel terrible about Rebekah though, poor girl and Klaus, well I love him but he deserves some pay back for being a dick. The next episode is a long way away but I'm rather excited and scared as I believe it's all about hallucinations and an asylum, oh dear. **

**This chapter will be Elijahs 'dream' I think, whilst he was out out of action by Celeste. It's the type of thing I love to write. **

**Please send me some prompts and ideas for some one shot or continuity chapters as I try and survive the haitus. **

**Enjoy!**

He took a deep breath and sat upright as the events of the night caught up with him. He had no idea how long he had been lying there but an urgency to do something plagued his thoughts.

Elijah had a choice. He could save his brother, the immortal hybrid who despite his despicable actions, he still cared about. Celeste had promised Klaus torment and horrors worse than death and Elijah shivered at just the thought of his younger brother facing torture.

Hayley, he thought. By blood, she was not family but in his heart he knew that she was one of the most important people in his life. The child she carried had brought hope to them all, a light in the ever growing darkness that had engulfed his life for centuries.

Then there was Rebekah. He had let her down time and time again yet she still loved him more that he thought she should. He knew that torture alone would not destroy his baby sister. No. Instead her torture would be inside her mind and she would break into a million fragments of her former self for all eternity.

Celeste would not kill a child, he was almost certain. Though he had only known the witch a short time, he had fallen completely and undeniably in love with her, he knew her well enough the know that even in her current state of mindless revenge, she would never hurt a baby.

His mind was made and he raced off to find the one he had been forced to choose to save. If he moved quick enough, he could get to them all, protect all his loved ones...

Elijah found himself breathless for the first time in centuries. But it was not the air he craved, he needed, it was the need to find Rebekah. The trees around him blurred as he raced to protect his sister.

He heard her call out first for Klaus then for him, followed by a scream. His sister was a drama queen at the best of times, but the fear in her scream was real. A blonde head came into view and he raced towards her, oblivious of any danger. He had barely taken another breath when his hand reached out towards his younger sisters and he pulled her away from the danger. He felt her feet dragging as he pulled and he scooped her up into his arms.

He ran for another minute and then finally halted. He looked into his arms and found Rebekah staring up at him. She was clearly wounded. A large scratch mark along her throat still leaked blood, several bite marks on her neck and arms were deeply worrying and a trickle of dark red liquid fell from her mouth.

"Rebekah?" He pleaded as his sister made no attempt to talk. She continued to stare up at him for a few seconds before whispering "Wolves Elijah, we were set up. I've been bitten oh god.." She started to cry and Elijah laid her gently on the ground.

"Listen Rebekah, the wounds are not fatal, they'll heal. Just keep calm, the hallucinations will not start for another few hours." His soothing words began to calm his sister who stopped crying and then slowly sat up. She sniffed the air, "Do you smell burning." She asked, puzzled.

Elijah looked around and saw yellow flames flickering close by.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Hayley! Elijah, she's at the house, bloody hell!"

They both ran. A moment later they arrived at the place they had for a short while called home. Now, it was almost destroyed by fire.

Without hesitation, Elijah flew through one of the ground floor windows. "Hayley?" He yelled. When nobody responded to his desperate pleas he began to search and before long, he found the body of male wolf. He was certainly dead and stared blankly upwards, it was too late for him. A few feet away, another person lay. Hayley, he thought. He picked her up and left the house.

Rebekah stood on the front lawn and Elijah almost ran into her. He laid the wolf gently on the grass and took in the sight of her. Her hair was darkened by ashes and her lips parted, as if searching for air. He placed a finger to her neck and found silence. No pulse. No heartbeat.

In the next second he was pumping furiously on her chest and breathing air into her, willing her heart to restart again or her lungs to take in oxygen. Rebekah was knelt by Hayley's side, crying and holding her hand. Elijah listened for a second heartbeat but when the steady drumming of his nieces fluttering heart could no longer be heard, he focused completely on Hayley. When he had dreamed of kissing her, he dreamed that she would press her lips to his. But now, as he desperately tried to breath life into the girl, her lips stayed parted and unresponsive.

After what seemed like eternity, he felt a hand placed upon his own. He stopped CPR and looked at his sister. "She's gone Elijah," Rebekah sobbed, "They're both gone."

He had never thought Celeste was capable of killing a child, or an innocent woman for that matter. But her mind had been twisted by revenge schemes and Hayley and his niece had payed the ultimate price. He remembered sharing his anguished memories with Hayley when he thought Celeste had died, his own broken scream of heartbreak echoed.

Now Elijah found himself screaming again. He hugged Hayley to his chest and screamed and screamed and screamed, unable to accept his once true love had murdered the girl he had slowly fallen in love with-the girl pregnant with his brothers child.

It can't be real, he thought. No..no..no. None of this is real.

Darkness consumed him.

Then it all became light and he sat up again, gasping for breath. Elijah immediately grabbed for his phone, calling his younger brother.

Klaus picked up on the second ring. "Elijah, what do you want?"

"Niklaus, I beg you. Whatever you were going to do, stop, don't. Rebekah and Hayley are in danger, we need to save them. Please Niklaus, save our family."

Klaus took in a breath, "Go and find Rebekah Elijah, I will find Hayley." He rung off.

Elijah instantly set off to find his sister and almost in a sense of déjà vu, he raced through the trees, hoping to spot any sign of his sister. Wolf snarls could be heard close by and a single scream broke Elijah from his trance like state. Rebekah was in danger.

When he found her, the wolves had completely surrounded his younger sister, as she stood alone, looking completely terrified. When she saw him, she smiled sadly. "Come to save me brother?"

The wolves pounced and Rebekah screamed as a claw made contact with her skin. Droplets of red liquid soon followed. Elijah immediately ran to help her and broke the necks of several beasts. Blind rage overtook him and the next thing he remember was pulling himself from the ground as wolves lay dead around him. Rebekah appeared in the corner of his eye, her clothes torn but bite free. He held out a hand and pulled her from the ground.

He caught a scent and they both said "Smoke" simultaneously.

When they reached the house, Klaus was kneeling on the garden, Hayley in his arms. He had a lost look on his face, one Elijah only remembered seeing many years ago when Henrik died.

The girl had blood smeared on her lips where Klaus had tried to give her blood and upon closer inspection, Elijah saw that Klaus had blood painted on his own lips where he had tried to breath life into Hayley and his daughter. He had a hand placed on Hayley's stomach and when he next looked at Elijah, his eyes took on a dangerous darkness. He lowered the wolf to the ground and walked to his siblings.

"She's dead, my daughters dead. Because of the witches, they will all pay the ultimate price. They have taken my chance at happiness, they have taken my child, her mother and our family. I will kill them all, burn them all until not a single one remains."

Klaus looked into the distance for a second and when he looked back, the tears from his eyes had gone and had been replaced with an inhuman hardness.

He had flipped the switch. After a 1000 years of tolerating the pain, being brave, he could stand it no more.

But Elijah knew his brother would never give up. He knew that he would want to keep his rage, and remember the reasons for it. Something was wrong. Klaus would never turn off his humanity.

Something was wrong. All wrong...

For the final time, Elijah sat up gasping for air. This time, he had no doubts of what to do. He knew his brother was strong and brave and would always win. He knew Rebekah would always survive, she was a Mikaelson after all.

But Hayley, she was mortal, completely susceptible to death. She had told him that she would always put the living before the dead and now he understood fully what she had meant. Elijah loved his siblings, but they were dead. He was dead. There was no weapon in the world capable of actually killing his siblings that he was aware of. That made the decision for him.

He would choose to save the living. He would choose the girl. But he was not choosing her over his family, he was choosing her because it was the right thing to do.

Forgive Niklaus my brother and forgive me Rebekah, he thought sadly.

Always and Forever was a promise that had to be broken for the sake of humanity.

-The End-


End file.
